Fairy Tail Dance Festival
by bjtatihowo
Summary: Sang naga dapat mengabulkan permintaan apapun kecuali 1. Bahkan makhluk sehebat naga pun tidak dapat mengabulkannya. Namun jika kau tetap memintanya maka sang peminta akan mendapatkan kutukan. Kini para manusia baik peri, harimau, malaikat, dan semuanya harus menerimanya. Bahwa tiada makhluk seperti apapun yang dapat mengembalikan kehidupan, setelah kematian
1. Chapter 1

WAIII.. uyeee…

Bj:Bjtatihowo si author nista balik. Dengan cerita multi chapter terbaru just for FFn Indonesia Random Anime, Fandom Fairy Tail yang tercinta.

Reader: PLAKKK (mukul kepala bj pake harisen), woi selesein yang lain dulu. Kok bikin lagi?

Bj:ya maaf aku kepingin sich (ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol), tapi yang ini ga bakal sepanjang Fad and Teaching from Master Maviss kq.

Reader:bener nich?(melotot dengan tampang horror)

Bj:suer….piss man, cinta damai.

Reader: okelah kalau begitu.

Bj: Yaii…thx ya! Well ini cerita terinspirasi dari Fairy Tail episode 125. Happy Reading please.

**DISCLAIMER:HIRO MASHIMA**

**WARNING: Romance Gajeness, humor gajenees, OOC, miss typo, dan ness-ness lainnuya**

**Fairy Tail Dance Festival**

Sudah satu minggu, semenjak kejadian di kediaman Balsamico. Dan hingga hari ini pula, di Guild Fairy Tail social dance atau sering kita sebut dansa dan juga demon dance menjadi trend di kalangan anggota fairy tail. Dan akhirnya Master Makarov memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta dansa di Guild Fairy Tail.

"Semuanya…."teriak Mirajane, dan akhirnya semua anggota Fairy Tail menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mulai dari Elfman yang terus membicarakan menjadi lelaki sejati, Gray dan Natsu yang terus bertengkar di belakang Erza, Erza yang sedang memakan cakenya,Jet dan Droy yang sibuk menggoda Levy, Lissana yang sedang membantu di dapur bersama Kinana, dan juga Lucy yang baru datang.

"Master katanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Lanjut Mira kemudian.

"Ehm…. Berhubung kalian semua sedang senang menari. Maka kita akan mengadakan Fairy Tail Dance Festival yang pertama!" sahut Master Makarov sambil menunjuk tangannya ke atas.

"Lalu kita punya hadiah untuk pasangan terbaik." Sahut Mirajane sambil menunjukkan sepotong kertas bertuliskan pemenang.

"Hadiahnya adalah uang sebesar 1juta jewel, dan paket makanan sepuasnya selama 1 bulan." Sahut Mirajane kemudian berkata lagi, "Semuanya boleh ikut festival ini, pemenangnya adalah pasangan yang seperti keluarga bangsawan. Tapi karena ini festival menari point paling besar adalah ketika berdansa. Dan jurinya adalah Master dan juga Pollusca~san." Jelas Mirajane

Tiba-tiba Juvia mengacungkan tangan ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Festivalnya kapan diadakan?" tanya Juvia.

"Besok malam!" jawab Mira sembari tersenyum

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak semua anggota guild bersamaan hingga terdengar ke rumah author.

Sementara para anggota guild bingung mempersiapkan festival besok tentang kostum, pasangan dan tentu saja tarian mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik

"Wohooooo~" teriak Natsu sembari menyemburkan apinya kemana-mana.

"Ooi Flame Head." Teriak Gray pada Natsu.

"Apa maumu mata sipit, mau bertanding?" Tantang Natsu pada Gray yang entah sejak kapan, dimana dan bagaimana ia melepas bajunya.

"Boleh saja, siapa yang menjadi juara di Fairy Tail Dance Festival dia yang menang!" sahut Gray pada Natsu.

"Hahahaha~" tertawa Lucy sembari _sweat drop._

"Ada apa Lucy~san?" tanya Wendy pada Lucy.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja aku heran dengan Natsu dan Gray. Berdansa saja mereka tidak begitu bisa. Apalagi menjadi juara." Jawab Lucy pada Wendy.

Wendy hanya bisa menganggukan kepala tanda ia setuju. Namun karena entah kebetulan atau memang author kita yang meletakkan tempat pertarungan sang _the best rival friend forever_ di dekat Lucy, mereka langsung berwajah MADESU saat mendengar penuturan Lucy. Dan akhirnya…..

"Lucy." Panggil Gray dan Natsu bersamaan.

"Ukh… ha? Iya?" jawab Lucy dengan gemetar, _"Hiii mereka mendengarnya. Firasatku buruk" _pikir Lucy dalam hati.

"Ajari aku berdansa." Sahut mereka berdua bersamaan menunduk pada Lucy.

"Ha?" gumam Lucy terkejut.

Natsu dan Gray yang tanpa dikomando meminta di ajari Lucy akhirnya,,,

"Apa maumu _flame head_?" Sahut Gray pada Natsu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu _exohibitis_." Jawab Natsu dengan api berkobar-kobar.

"Sudahlah hentikan!" sahut Lissana tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Agar tidak perlu bertengkar biar aku saja yang mengajari Natsu."

"He? Berarti aku mengajari Gray?" Sahut Lucy dengan terkejut.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita mulai latihan Natsu!" Jawab Lissana dan menyeret Natsu. Namun Natsu hanya meringis meminta tolong, karena tarian dansa Lissana setingkat dengan tarian dansa Erza yang bernama _Demon Dance_ bagi yang berpasangan dengan mereka harus mempersiapakan banyak obat pinggang dan koyo, karena jika berpasangan dengan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bangun dari tempat tidur selama 1 minggu karena sakit pinggang.

"Hahahaha" tertawa galau Wendy.

Gray pun segera mendatangi Lucy, dan berkata "Lucy, kita mulai latihannya!" sahut Gray.

Lucy hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata "Iya.." dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar mengikuti jejak Natsu dan Lissana.

Sebelum memulai latihan tiba-tiba Lucy menanyakan sesuatu, "Hei Gray, bukankan kamu bisa berdansa dengan baik?" sahut Lucy sembari mengingat kejadian di kediaman Balsamico, memang Gray bisa berdansa dengan sangat baik.

"Iya itu benar, tapi kurasa Lucy yang dulunya adalah bangsawan bisa berdansa lebih baik dariku." Jawab Gray namun dibelakangnya terlihat aura gelap menyelubunginya.

"G..Gray? Jangan-jangan kamu punya tujuan lain?" tanya Lucy sambil bergidik ketakutan.

Gray hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku akan mengalahkan Natsu dan membuatnnya tunduk dan memanggilku Gray~sama dengan tarianku." Teriak Gray sembari tertawa.

Lucy yang melihat dan mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweat drop_ dan bergumam, "Rugi aku menanyakannya."

Tiba-tiba Gray berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Lucy.

"Shall we…" namun ucapan Gray terputus karena tiba-tiba Lucy mendekap mulutnya.

Lucy melakukan itu karena ia merasakan aura yang ingin membunuh dari belakang, dan saat Lucy menoleh, terlihatlah Juvia sembari menggigit sapu tangannya, mengeluarkan aura pembunuh tersebut, dan bergumam "Gray~sama, Juvia ingin berdansa dengan mu."

"Nah Gray, sebelum itu pakai dulu bajumu, dan tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa aku ada urusan. Mintalah Juvia untuk mengajarimu!" sahut Lucy dan mengambil langkah seribu.

Di perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Hah… akhirnya aku bisa juga menyiapkan diriku sendiri untuk Fairy Tail Dance Festival besok." Gumam Lucy.

_"Umh… sebaiknya aku pakai baju itu saja." _Pikir Lucy sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, dan…

"Yo . . . . Lucy" sahut Natsu yang seperti biasa sudah berada di sana.

"Selamat datang Lucy" lanjut Happy.

"Natsu, Happy. Aku pulang.. Tunggu… apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Lucy sambil marah-marah.

"Menunggumu pulang?" jawab Happy sekenannya.

"hahahhaha.."tertawa suram Lucy, tiba-tiba Lucy teringat sesuatu dan berkata lagi, "Natsu, bukankah kamu bersama Lissana?" tanya Lucy

"Ya, namun karena _demon dance_nya luar biasa sekarang badanku pegal-pegal dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang" sahut Natsu sembari memijat bahunya sendiri.

"Ho… begitu" jawab Lucy dengan aura suram, ia lalu membuka jendela kamarnya dan berkata lagi, "Kalau mau pulang, pulanglah kerumahmu sendiri…" teriak Lucy dan menendang mereka keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela.

"Akhirnya tenang juga," gumam Lucy dan membuka lemari bajunya. Ia melihat sebuah baju yang akan di gunakan untuk pesta dansa besok.

"Sudah lama aku tak memakainya. Yosh baiklah aku juga akan berlatih untuk besok. Demi uang sewaku yang nunggak 2 bulan" Sahut Lucy sambil menyemangati diri.

Besok malamnya di Fairy Tail Dance Festival

Terlihat banyak anggota yang sudah datang, salah satunya adalah Gray dan Natsu. Mereka berdua terlihat luar biasa dengan jas yang mereka gunakan.

"Gray~sama keren.." gumam Juvia dari balik tiang.

"Natsuuu" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Lissana…." Jawab Natsu.

"Bagaimana penampilanku manis bukan? Oh setelah ini mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Lissana.

"Hahahaha… soal itu kurasa kemarin kita sudah sering berdansa, aku berfikir untuk mencari pasangan lain" sahut Natsu dan langsung menghindar pergi.

"Natsu kenapa? Sebaiknya aku berdansa dengan Visitar saja!" pikir Lissana sambil mencari Visitar.

"Maaf lama menunggu!" terdengar suara dari kejauhan.

"Er…za?" gumam Macao setelah melihat pakaian yang di pakai Erza yang seperti biasa sungguh luar biasa. Walau Erza sudah berpenampilan manis, namun tak seorang pun berani mengajak Erza berdansa di karenakan _demon dance_ Erza lebih luar biasa dari pada milik Lissana. Namun karena ini festival dansa tentu sudah banyak yang berdansa. Seperti Alzack dengan Bisca, Romeo dengan Kinana, Warren dengan Wendy, Happy dengan Charla dan masih banyak lagi.

Tiba-tiba Levy yang sedari tadi tidak berdansa dengan siapapun karena Gajeel lebih tertarik dengan makanan yang terhidang dari pada dansanya, ia tiba-tiba berkata sesuatu. "Lu~chan belum datang ya?" gumam Lucy.

"Karena ini pesta dansa tentu tidak ada kata terlambat kan!" sahut Lucy yang tiba-tiba berada disana.

"Lu~ wahhh cantik sekali Lu~chan." Gumam Levy sembari tersenyum. Memang Lucy memakai gaun yang luar biasa dia benar-benar mirip bangsawan atau mungkin karena dia mantan bangsawan? Yang manapun tak masalah, namun semua mata tertuju pada Lucy terutama yang laki-laki.

_"fufufu…siapapun yang mengajakku berdansa kali ini, aku akan tetap menjadi juara!"_pikir Lucy dalam hati. Oleh sebab itu ia menjaga perilaku agar tetap seperti seorang bangsawan.

Dikejauhan para dewan juri kita sudah mulai menimang-nimang siapa juaranya.

"Ho~Lucy hebat juga. Benar-benar mantan bangsawan." Gumam Master Makarov.

"Kurasa dia yang akan mendekati juaranya." Sahut Pollusca kemudian.

Dan secara kebetulan Gray yang berada di dekat sana mendengarnya, dan bukan kebetulan Natsu yang jauh juga mendengarnya karena telinganya lebih tajam dari manusia biasa. Akhirnya Gray dan Natsu segera menuju ke tempat Lucy.

"Lucy…"panggil mereka berdua bersamaan. Dan saat Lucy menoleh terlihatlah Gray dan Natsu duduk dengan sebelah kaki sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Dan mereka berdua mengatakan satu hal bersamaan.

"Shall we dance?"

-End ch1, TBC-

Bj: yahaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga….. (nembakin bazooka kelangit-langit)

Happy: dapet dari mana?  
Bj: pinjem yoichi hiruma dari eyeshield 21. Karena jelas ga mungkin aku nyolong dari dia.

Reader:tepati janjimu, ini cerita ga panjang khan? ( siap-siap bawa Harisen)

Bj:iya kok, well aku ada permintaan buat para readers nich!

Virgo: permintaan untuk memilih pairing.

Wendy: karena author kita Bjtatihowo bingung mau mempairkan Lucy~san dengan siapa, jadi kami mohon pilih salah satu untuk pairing. Silahkan pilih Gray~san atau Natsu~san.

Bj:yup begitulah, dan vote ditutup hari minggu tanggal 22 April 2012. oh iya kelupaan. kostum ya dipakai di pesta dansa kali ini , untuk Gray , Natsu, Erza, dan Wendy bisa di lihat di opening bagian akhir dari Fairy Tail OVA. Kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Tapi untuk Lucy mirip yang dia robek sewaktu bertemu ayahnya. Gaun yang biasa di pakai di keluarga bangsawan.

Juvia: Gray~sama, (pundung di pojokkan)

Charla: abaikan dia. Dan review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Bj: yahoo….. bjtatihowo si author nista dan sekaligus alay ini kembali, dengan cerita kesayangan kita "Fairy Tail Dance Festival Ch 2"

Reader: ya begitulah, seperti yang sudah di jelaskan diatas, maaf karena karena lama update, karena kami harus menunggu poling, dan juga mengadakan acara baru. Yaitu "Bacot Season", yang di peruntungkan untuk para reviewer yang sudah mereview tetapi tidak log-in.

Bj: yup, dan aku sama sekali ga nyangka cerita ini. walau masih ch 1 udah nembus angka 50 untuk reviewernya…ckckckckkck.

DRAP…DRAP…  
Maaf terlambat, maaf.

Aku juga maaf terlambat..

Reader: akhirnya kalian datang juga, Wendy dan Aries..

Aries: Maaf….

Bj: ya udah.. udah ga usah minta maaf mulu… ku timpuk pake boot lho!  
Wendy: maaf….

Bj: (udah ga sabar mau ngambil tanda tanya new version 2012 kesayangannya alias celurit terbarunya)

Reader: (ngiket bj di tiang bendera..) nah Wendy dan Aries disini ada untuk bagian bacot season bersama kami…. Yai

(Wendy dan Aries ngelepasin bj…)

Bj: dan akhirnya saat yang di tunggu-tunggu…..

JENG…JENG…JENG…. (sound effect alay)

Bj dan reader: PENGUMUMAN HASIL POLING (Wendy dan Aries tebar-tebar kertas warna – warni) dan yang mendapat suara terbanyak adalah JENG..JENG…JENG…JENG…JENG…. BRUAK ( karena kelamaan bj di timpuk pake harisen ma readers), SYUTTT ( bj bangkit dari kubur…) pairing yang akan di pakai kali ini, adalahhh… NaLu…., ato lebih tepatnya Natsu yang mendapat suara terbanyak..

Wendy: ano…. Berdasar hasil poling, hasilnya adalah Natsu~san 33 pemilih, dan Gray~san 21 pemilih…

Bj: Well karena Gray ga kepilih… aku minta maav sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah milih Gray. Tapi disini aku tetap mengadakan scane romance antara Gray dan Lucy mungkin di chapter selanjutnya, namun tetep ajh endingnya Nalu. Karena aku ngikutin polling… dan aku harap kalian yang udah milih Gray ga marah atau pun kecewa dan tetap mau mereview cerita ini…

Reader: dan "bacot season" akan di taruh setelah cerita, so… Happy reading and Enjoy please!

**DISCLAIMER:HIRO MASHIMA**

**WARNING: Romance Gajeness, humor gajenees, OOC, miss typo, dan ness-ness lainnuya**

**Fairy Tail Dance Festival**

"Shall we dance?" Tanya Natsu dan Gray bersamaan. Dan seketika itu pesta dansa tersebut menjadi hening. Dan akhirnya para jangkrik yang sedari tadi berada di sekitar sana bisa mengadakan orchestra dan pesta dansa sendiri.

Dan kini semuanya sibuk akan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"_Gray~sama.. Kenapa kau tak mengajak Juvia berdansa? KENAPA? KENAPAAA?"_pikir Juvia dengan aura gelap dan hitam menyelubunginya, serta sembari menggigit sapu tangannya yang sering menjadi korban, dan saat ini entah keberapa kalinya?  
Sedangkan Levy yang sedari tadi berada di dekat Lucy menatapnya dengan tatapan bersinar-sinar, _"Lu~chan, laku ya… tapi memang Lu~chan hari ini cantik sekali…"_ pikir Levy.

Sedangkan Erza hanya melihat dengan tatapan terkejut dan juga horror, dan berfikir _"Kenapa? Mereka mengajak Lucy bukan mengajak ku? Padahal aku sudah melatih Demon Dance ku sampai batas maksimal!"_.

Sementara yang lain terdiam dan sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing, ketiga tokoh utama cerita pun masih dalam keadaan terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"_Apa maunya si Flame Head ini? Bukankah aku yang mengajak Lucy pertama kali!"_ Pikir Gray sambil tetap dalam posisinya dan memasang senyum yang menurutnya paling keren agar Lucy mau berdansa dengannya.

Dan akhirnya walau tanpa kata-kata dan pertarungan keluarlah aura pembunuh Ice dan Api dari Gray dan Natsu. Dan ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar batin seperti ini tanpa bertarung atau saling menghina, dan timbulah Background pertarungan yang bernuansa dansa?

Lucy yang menyadari hal itu hanya berfikir, _"Inilah takdir seorang gadis cantik sepertiku, yang di perebutkan oleh 2 lelaki tampan. Tunggu… aku barusan berfikir kalau mereka berdua tampan?"_ akhirnya Lucy melirik mereka berdua.

Tanpa sadar mukanya menjadi memerah. Lucy akhirnya mengidentifikasi mereka satu persatu, _"Memang Gray sangat keren dalam outfit seperti itu. Dan apalagi dia tidak membuka bajunya seperti biasa, begitu pula dengan Natsu dalam Mufflernya."_ Pikir Lucy sembari blushing namun suara seseorang menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya yang tidak separah Juvia.

"Jadi, dengan siapakah kau ingin berdansa _My Lady_?" Tanya Natsu.

Seketika itu Gray langsung _shock_ mendengarnya begitu pula dengan Lucy dan anggota Guild yang lainnya. Dalam pikiran mereka hanya ada satu yang pasti,

"_Dari mana Natsu mengerti bahasa sulit seperti itu?"_

Mengingat kebiasaan Natsu yang hanya bertarung dan tidak pernah baca buku, apalagi buku barat, jika diingat-ingat sejak awal pesta Natsu belum menyentuh makanan apapun. Dari mana dia belajar tata karma seperti itu? Padahal biasanya ia tidak permisi untuk masuk dan menginap di rumah orang.

Tapi walaupun Natsu sudah berkata seperti itu Lucy masih tetap bingung memilih antara Gray dan Natsu. Hingga akhirnya dia merasakan aura gelap yang ingin membunuhnya.

"_Aura ini… jangan-jangan milik…"_gumam Lucy dalam hati namun ia tetap mencoba bersikap tenang. Namun ia mendengar suara gumaman seseorang.

"Juvia _shock_. Lucy… saingan cinta Juvia… Juvia akan membunuhmu." Gumam gadis yang memiliki aura pembunuh terhadap Lucy yang ternyata adalah Juvia.

Dan berdasarkan gumaman tersebut, akhirnya Lucy memutuskan pilihannya yang sekaligus dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Lucy mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Dengan senang hati." Sahut Lucy sembari menerima uluran tangan Natsu.

Natsu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dengan segera ia berdiri dan masih tetap memegang tangan Lucy serta membimbingnya menuju lantai dansa. Meninggalkan Gray dengan segala kemarahannya dan mimpinya tentang Natsu yang akan memanggilnya "Gray~sama".

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Gray, dan saat Gray menoleh.

"Wakaba?" gumam Gray terkejut.

Wakaba masih terus menepuk pundak Gray sembari berkata, "Sayang sekali ya Gray. Tapi aku sudah tau kau takkan menang!" sahut Wakaba.

Mendengar penuturan Wakaba Gray menjadi naik pitam dan mencengkram kerah baju Wakaba dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu? Aku kalah dari si mata sayu itu hah! Aku hanya kurang beruntung!" sahut Gray sembari marah-marah.

Wakaba dan lainnya yang memperahatikkan itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Kuberi tahu alasan kekalahanmu, pertama dan yang terpenting…" sahut Wakaba dan memotong perkataannya sejenak. Semua anggota Fairy Tail menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti apa yang akan di katakan Wakaba.

"PAKAI BAJUMU" Sahut mereka semua tanpa di komando.

"Ha? Oh, siall padahal aku sudah berlatih cukup lama agar tidak melepas bajuku untuk hari ini. SIALLL" teriak Gray sembari mencari bajunya dan juga meruntuki kebiasan _exohibitisnya_ itu.

Sementara itu Natsu dan Lucy yang sedari tadi berdansa. Entah mengapa mereka berdua terlihat menikmatinya dan berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Dan hal tersebut menyihir orang-orang yang melihatnya. Baik para juri, para pasangan dansa yang lain, seperti Wendy, Wakaba, Charla, Happy, dan juga yang sedari tadi hanya melihat saja seperti Levy dan Laxus.

Erza yang juga melihatnya bergumam.., "Indah sekaliii" gumamnya. Suatu keajaiban seorang _Titania_ dari Fairy Tail ini bisa berkata seperti itu. Karena selama ini, menurut Erza _Demon Dance_ kebanggaanya yang dapat menyebabkan encok, dan sakit pinggul itu lebih indah dari dansa yang biasanya.

Namun lamunan Erza tersadar saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Aku juga tak menyangkan bahwa Natsu dapat berdansa seperti ini." sahut Gajeel yang perutnya sudah kenyang.

"Gajeel" sahut Levy dengan terkejut. "Dan Lily…" lanjut Levy kemudian.

"Memang tidak seperti Natsu nii yang biasanya. Tapi inilah Natsu nii, dan Lucy nee. Walau tanpa sihir mereka dapat memberikan cahaya, kehangatan, dan juga semangat seperti mereka biasanya." Sahut Romeo yang sedari tadi berada di sana.

Semua yang mendengar mendengar penuturan Romeo hanya meng iyakannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya, Fairy Tail bisa tenang seperti ini." sahut Lily sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati. Karena ia tahu, bahwa ketenangan seperti ini adalah hal langkah bagi Fairy Tail.

Sementara itu Lucy yang kini berpasangan dengan Natsu, juga cukup terkejut melihat kepandaian Natsu berdansa sekarang.

"_Tak kusangkan Demon Dance yang diajarkan Lissana kemarin pada Natsu bisa membuatnya pintar berdansa seperti ini."_ pikir Lucy mengingat kakinya telah berkali-kali menjadi korban saat membantu Natsu latihan berdansa dulu.

Namun seperti cahaya dan kegelapan, disaat bahagia pasti ada yang bersedih. Salah satuny adalah seorang gadis manis berambut pendek putih, ia hanya menatap Natsu dan Lucy dengan tatapan mata yang sedih dan kuyu. "Natsu…"gumam gadis yang bernama Lissana itu.

Tak terasa di sela-sela ketenangan dan kekaguman itu. Music yang mengiringi dansa telah usai. Namun Lucy dan Natsu masih berpandangan satu sama lain. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun suara riuh membangunkan mereka dari dunia mereka.

"PLOK..PLOK...PLOK" terdengar suara tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh anggota guild. Dan lama kelamaan disertai dengan suara-suara lain yang memeriahkan suasana.

"Laki-laki… Natsu benar-benar laki-laki"

"Kenapa yang kau bicarakan hanya tentang laki-laki terus PLAK..PLAK.."

"Lucy,,, aku tidak terima… aku Lokiii tidak terima.."

"Lu~chan keren"

"Lucy nee dan Natsu nii hebat"

Dan akhirnya… "BRAK…BRAK…. PRANG…PRANGG…"

"Menyenangkan ya Charla"

"Untuk orang bodoh… DUAKKKK"

Yah memang inilah Fairy Tail tidak akan membiarkan ketenangan datang walau hanya sebentar.

Lucy yang melihatnya hanya _sweat drop_ dan berfikir

"Ha? Kenapa ini?" lalu tanpa pikir panjang Lucy menoleh pada Natsu, ia .. Lucy melihat. Natsu tersenyum padanya, senyum yang seperti biasa, senyum lebar yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

"Eh?" pikir Lucy sambil terkejut karena ia tak menduga bahwa reaksi Natsu seperti itu.

Namun akhirnya Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum dan mendengus pelan. Ia melepaskan genggaman Natsu dan mendorong punggungnya pelan ke arah para Fairy Tail yang sibuk bertarung. Dan saat Natsu menoleh ia melihat Lucy tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pada Natsu, Natsu hanya membalas dengan senyum jahilnya atau bahasa kerennya _evil smirk_. Ia melepaskan jas yang di gunakannya dan melemparkan kesembarang tempat.

"Aku ikut bertarung" teriak Natsu menuju mereka dan mengeluarkan api ditangannya.

"Natsuu.." gumam Erza yang terkejut melihatnnya.

"Ayooo Happy" panggil Natsu.

"Ayee sir!" jawab Happy dengan semangat.

"Hahahahha….." tertawa Lucy.

Wendy mendakati Lucy dan berkata, "Menyenangkan ya, Lucy~san" sahut Wendy.

Memang tiada ketenangan dalam Fairy Tail, namun inilah Fairy Tail Guild yang di sukainya… dan tentu saja Fairy Tail Dance Festival tidak akan berakhir hanya hal kecil seperti ini.

Tapi sayangnya Fic ini harus….

-End ch2, TBC-

Bj: akhirnyaa selesai juga chapter 2….

Reader: yup dan saat memasuki…

Wendy dan Aries: Bacot Season~ maaf.

Reader: yuppp, disini ada beberapa reviewer yang balasan di jadikan satu karena yang di reviewkan isinya atau intinya samaa….

Aries: pertama untuk… **yay for nalu**.. "entah kenapa aku tertarik sama ide mu.. jadi kyakx bakal q pake dech! Maaf.

Wendy: selanjutnya untuk **Graluforever, yuusuke, Anonymous, Gralu FTW, Ann, Galu Forever.** Sayang sekali Gray~san tidak terpilih… jadi kami minta maaf ya! Tapi mohon jangan marah.

Bj: Yahaa~ (nembakin buster canon minjem ke bisca) selanjutnya untuk **Wolfy, chains, XxXxXxX, Snow Sense hohoho selamat untuk anda yang pairing terpilih.. btw aku di kasih hadiah ga? (PLAK…PLAK…PLAK)**

Reader: lalu .. **Luka chan, Ucha, Lucy anime fans, GraLu 4Eper, Chan-chan Heartfilia, Yuki-chama, Chika Len Mathers, Rinn, Yooo. **Seperti yang anda ketahui di atas bahwa, Gray Fullbuster tidak terpilih kali ini karena dia Cuma punya aku.. hoho.. KYAAAA (mati kutu di death glare fc Gray)

Wendy: huaa~ sudah giliran ku lagi? Umh.. eto kali ini untuk **Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel, Nyaaaa, natsu 3 Lucy, NaLuNaLu, yuuuiiii, NaLuFans, I3NaLu, GO NALU, bloody, FTHS, ka, NekoNeko-chan, NaNaLuLu, NatsuLucy, Knight, FT**… terimakasih atas reviewnya dan selamat karena yang anda vote terpilih. BRUKK( nunduk dalem- dalem dan akhirnya jatuh )

Aries: maaf, selanjutnya untuk **RedAngel, fullbusterHerthlifia, NaLu plisss, sadsa. **Sepertinya anda sekalian kurang beruntung ya! terakhir untuk **Confused Maiden,** hoee maunya pasangan Lucy~san dengan Leo? Tapi itu tidak ada di pilihan.. maaf..

Bj: sisanya.. JREB.. JREB..JREB (kursus panah ma sagitarius..) **Baka Otakku-chan, Acha, Lazy Girl, Yo, Tiara Mimi, Luvia, Trancy Anafeloz males login, Aye. **Jangan marah ya.. karena kalian telat reviewnya jadi ga dihitung.. dan tolong lapang dada menerima hasilnya ya! (GEPLAKEDDD)

Reader: dan untuk mengobati rasa kecewa penggemar GraLu. Maka bjtatihowo di author minta di bunuh ini. ( OIII) akan mengadakan Vote lagi, karena di ch 3 akan ada scene pernyataan cinta Gray ke Lucy dan ini yang akan di vote khan! ( ngeluarin kertas panjang x lebar yang biasa di pake bj buat ngerpek waktu ulangan).

Vote 1: kira-kira Gray akan menyatakan cinta dimana? Silahkan pilih..

Di apartemen Lucy.

Di Guild

Waktu ambil misi.

Apa waktu di jalanan Magnolia.

Vote 2: Siapakah yang mengintip disana?

Natsu dan Happy (mereka khan satu paket) pilih satu…

Juvia

Lissana

Levy

Mirajane

erza

Atau tidak ada siapa-siapa…

Vote 3: seandainya Natsu dan Happy atau Juvia tidak terpilih di Vote 2. Kira-kira siapa yang akan memberitahu mereka?

Lucy atau Gray langsung.

Loke

Plue

Salah seorang yang terpilih di vote 2.

Ataukah orang yang mendengar desas desus dari yang terpilih di vote 2. Jika ia.. siapakah dia?

-Jet atau Droy?

-Bisca/ Alzack/ Asuka

-Macao/ romeo.

-Laxus dan Raijinsu.

-Redus/Visitar/Warren?

Bj: yahaa silahkan pilih sesuka kaliannnn…. Kita khan hidup di Negara demokrasi… (apa hubungannya coba?) dan vote ditutup hari minggu tangga 29 april 2012.

Natsu dan Gray: So, thanks for reading dan Review Please….

Lucy: Hoii tunggu ini scane ku.

Happy: aye.

Erza: jangan bilang Aye.


	3. Chapter 3

Bj: Uyeee… bjtatihowo si author alay dan nista kembali. Dan sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena terlalu lama mengupdate fanfic kesayangan kita yang satu ini yaitu "Fairy Tail Dance Festival ch3" bukan maksud hati untuk lama update, tapii (BRUAK… scene author di geser)

Reader (yang entah muncul dari mana): yah begitulah, berhubung author kita yang stress ini langsung update 5 cerita sekaligus (4 fafiction, dan 1 real story) maka karena Fairy Tail Dance Festival ch3 ini adalah cerita yang terakhir di buatnya, jadi… dia mendahulukan cerita yang lama-lama dulu….

Bj: yup seperti yang sudah di jelaskan reader yang perlu di pertanyakan dia kesini naik apa? (BUAK,,,, BLAR..BLAR) XD babak belur. Kalian akan kupertemukan dengan komentator kita yang akan membawakan acara "bacot season" setelah selesai cerita.

Reader dan bj: Silahkan masukk…

Loke: Yo,, adakah hari in yang mau kencan denganku…. (kali ini wujud spirit)

Asuka: Gendong.. Gendong….

Reader: yup, loke the narsis spirit, dan Asuka si penyihir batita akan membacakan bacot season di bawah nanti,,,

Bj: Selanjutnya…

JENG JENG JENG…JENG… (sound effect alay again)

Bj dan Reader: pembacaan hasil polling season 2…..

Vote 1: kira-kira Gray akan menyatakan cinta dimana? Silahkan pilih..

Jawabannya adalah…. Di … mana ya? Kasih tau ga ya? (BRUAK DI LEMPAR Loke karena kelamaan) Di apartemen Lucy.. (kayaknya biasa banget ya!) ya sudahlah…

Vote 2: Siapakah yang mengintip disana?

Kali ini… aku ambil yang votenya paling dikit, habis aku kasihan sama yang votenya dikit. Ga terkenall… jadi pemenang vote kali ini adalah… PLUEEEEE… Oh yeahhh…

Vote 3: seandainya Natsu dan Happy atau Juvia tidak terpilih di Vote 2. Kira-kira siapa yang akan memberitahu mereka?

Kali ini masuk ke pertanyaan tambahan yaitu yang ini…

Ataukah orang yang mendengar desas desus dari yang terpilih di vote 2. Jika ia.. siapakah dia?

Laxus dan kasih tau Plue, Cuma yang nyebarin mereka especially Evegreen dan bicslow.

Bj: so berhubung sudah aku bacakan pollingnya.

Reading: Happy Reading please~!

**DISCLAIMER:HIRO MASHIMA**

**WARNING: Romance Gajeness, humor gajenees, OOC, miss typo, dan ness-ness lainnuya**

**Fairy Tail Dance Festival**

"Huah…." Hela seorang gadis berambut blode yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja bar.

"Halo Lucy, wah sepertinya kamu lelah sekali setelah festival kemarin. Mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Gadis manis berambut putih panjang dan bergaun merah. Kini gadis itu tengah mengelap gelas-gelas besar, yang sepertinya biasa digunakan untuk minum _bir_.

"Yah begitulah, Mira~san. Dan aku terima tawaranmu. Bisa aku minta semacam kue seperti cokkies coklat?" tanya gadis yang kini diketahui bernama Lucy, sembari membenarkan posisinya yang tadi seperti kain lap itu.

"Tentu saja. Tunggulah sebentar! Aku akan mengambilnya ke dalam." Sahut gadis penjaga bar dan juga merangkap sebagai tukang untuk mengeringkan gelas.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak memanggil Mira, atau lebih lengkapnya Mirajane, "Tidak perlu Mira~san. Biar aku saja yang mengambilkan!" sahut gadis yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna keunguan.

"Terimakasih Kinana." Jawab Mirajane singkat dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk mengeringkan gelas, dan mulai mengajak bicara Lucy. Mulai tentang menakjubkannya dansa Lucy dengan Natsu, dan juga Lucy yang memberikan izin Natsu untuk menghancurkan Guild. Dan ditengah pembicaraan yang sepertinya hanya menarik bagi Mirajane saja namun memojokan Lucy tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil.

"Yo, Luce…." Sahut orang tersebut sambil memegang pundak Lucy.

"Hah…. Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau namaku Lucy bukan Luce!" Balas Lucy singkat tanpa menoleh, sekaligus menepis tangan tersebut dari pundaknya.

"Ayo bekerja….. Bekerja…" Sahut lelaki yang berambut _pink_ itu dengan ditemani seekor kucing biru yang memiliki sayap.

Kemudian kucing itu menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Lucy. Dan berkata, "Natsu yang memilihnya. Pekerjaan kali ini tidak begitu sulit. Hanya untuk menjaga rumah seorang jutawan yang akan pergi selama 2 hari." Sahut kucing tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah lelaki yang berambut _pink_tersebut.

"He….. begitu ya Happy! Jarang sekali ada pekerjaan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi bayaran cukup besar. 500.000 jewel" gumam Lucy sembari menilik kata demi kata yang tertuliskan menjadi kalimat di kertas tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Lucy berdiri, dan hal tersebut membuat Natsu, dan kucing biru ras _exceed_ yang diketahui bernama Happy ini terkejut. Dan kemudian Lucy berkata lagi,

"Kapan kita berangkat? Dan kita akan mengajak siapa?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Gray, Wendy, Erza…." Sahut Natsu singkat. Kemudian Happy menyambung perkataannya, "Dan Charla, tentunya!" sahut Happy bersemangat ketika menyebut nama sang pujaan hatinya itu.

"Wah.. kedengarannya menyenangkan. Iya kan Charla." Terdengar suara gadis kecil yang manis.

"Wendy… jadi kau mendengarnya? Jadi, mau ikut?" tanya Lucy sambil menoleh kearah gadis kecil berambut biru panjang, diikat 2, dan menggendong kucing berwarna putih.

"Tentu saja. Pasti akan menyenangkan, iya kan Charla!" sahut gadis tersebut yang di panggil Wendy itu.

"Tentu saja, menyenangkan untuk ukuran orang bodoh!" sahut kucing putih yang bernama Charla itu. Kemudian ia melapaskan diri dari gendongan Wendy, namun saat ia berjalan tiba-tiba seekor kucing biru menghadangnya. Dan memanggilnya sembari membawa sesuatu.

"Charla.." panggil kucing itu yang ternyata adalah Happy.

"Ada apa Happy?" tanya Charla dengan singkat.

"Mau ikan?" tanya Happy sambil menawarka ikan padanya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya!" sahut Charla tegas dan meninggalkannya.

Namun Happy tidak menyerah dan berfikir, _"Dia malu, manis sekali"_

Wendy dan Lucy yang melihata kejadian tersebut, hanya bisa ber _sweat drop_ melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Natsy teringat seseuatu.

"Oh iya, mana Erza dan Gray?" tanya Natsu mencari mereka berdua.

"Kalau Erza~san dia masih berada di Fairy Hills. Erza~san pulang duluan karena ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya." Sahut Wendy, yang memang tinggal di Fairy Hills.

"Oh, begitu ya! Wendy, bisakah kau menyampaikan tentang pekerjaan ini pada Erza?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja Lucy~san. Kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Wendy.

"Besok pagi, jam 10.00 kita berkumpul di stasiun magnolia." Jawab Lucy.

"Aye Sir!" Jawab Happy, dengan semangat.

"Lucy~san…" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Dan saat Lucy menoleh, Lucy melihat Kinana melambaikan tangan padanya. Dan dengan segera Lucy menuju ke arah Kinana.

"Ah, maaf Kinana. Aku lupa, kalau aku memesan cokkies." Sahut Lucy pada Kinana.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, ini kubungkuskan juga untukmu." Sahut Kinana, sambil menyerahkan piring yang berisi cokkies dan bungkusan makanan.

"Terimakasih Kinana. Tapi entah mengapa aku ingin memakannya di rumah! Jadi~.." sahut Lucy sambil menoleh ke arah Natsu yang sudah mulai melakukan kekonyolannya dengan berdiri diatas meja, dan menari-nari aneh.

"Natsu, Happy ini cokkies untuk kalian. Aku yang teraktir." Teriak Lucy pada mereka berdua.

Dan tentu saja, begitu mendengat makhluk yang merupakan salah satu jenis makanan. Happy dan Natsu segera turun dari meja mereka. Dan melahap habis cokkies tersebut.

"Tlimahassi.. ruse.." Sahut Happy dengan mulut penuh.

"Iya.. Oh, iya ada yang melihat Gray? Kita harus memberitahunya soal pekerjaan ini." sahut Lucy sambil menengok kanan kiri mencari-cari si _exsihibionist_ yang cukup terkenal dengan ketampanannya yang mirip nampan dan keahliannya membuka baju dengan cepat, sehingga dia sendiripun juga tidak sadar.

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan tempat yang diinjaknya basah, dan tiba-tiba….

""  
"HUE… Juvia.. Juvia… sama tidak melihat Gray~sama hari ini. Juvia sedih…." Sahut Juvia dengan berbanjirkan air mata, dan sukses membuat Guild Fairy Tail kebanjiran.

Dan akhirnya….

"Ukh…bajuku jadi basah semua." Gumam Lucy yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Setelah lepas dari maut air mata Juvia.

"Pu..pun.." sahut Plue yang baru saja dipanggil Lucy, Plue mengikuti Lucy yang sedang berjalan di pinggir sungai, dan tentu masih dengan tubuh bergetarnya.

"Lucy… Hati-hati, jangan sampai terjatuh." Teriak seseorang yang menaiki perahu di sungai.

"Terimakasih.." teriak Lucy pada mereka.

Setelah Lucy dan Plue sampai di apartemen Lucy. Dengan segera Plue lari kegendongan Lucy dan perlahan Lucy membuka kunci apartemennya, sembari menelan ludah.

Karena biasanya, di saat seperti ini. Akan ada makhluk yang tidak diundang di rumahnya. Dan…. "CKLEKKKK, KRIEETTT" terdengar suara kunci yang diputar diikuti dengan suara pintu yang didorong perlahan.

Kini pikiran Lucy pun terbukti dengan adanya suara dari dalam,

"Kau sudah pulang Lucy?" sahut suara seorang laki-laki dari dalam.

Dengan segera Lucy dan Plue yang tengah di gendongnya. Dan menuju ke arah sumber suara.

"GRAY… SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI? PAKAI BAJUMU!" teriak Lucy yang menjebolkan capsclok author, sekalis menjebolkan telinga Gray, dan Plue.

"Aku menunggumu, dan aku sudah tidak memakai baju saat aku kesini." Sahut Gray yang tengah duduk di meja belajar Lucy sembari memegang setumpuk kertas.

"Buat apa kau menunggu ku? Dan Akh… Jangan membacanya." Sahut Lucy sambil merebut setumpuk kertas di tangan Gray yang ternyata adalah Novel karangannya.

"Hoi.. tunggu, aku belum selesai membacanya!" sahut Gray dengan nada kecewa.

"Tapi, kalau begini.." sahut Lucy sambil memeluk kertas tersebut, namun perkataannya terputus karena Gray mendekap mulutnya.

"Levy~chan tidak akan bisa menjadi pembaca pertamamu. Iya kan?" tanya Gray sambil mendekatkan wajah ke wajah Lucy hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah Lucy.

Kemudian Gray tersenyum, saat wajah Lucy memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Namun bukan bjtatihowo si author nista namanya kalau scene seperti ini terus berlanjut, sehingga bj menyelipkan scene lain untuk menghancurkannya.

"JLEBB.."

"ADUUUHHH" teriak Gray kesakitan, dan sontak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Lucy. Ternyata Plue dengan santainya, menusukkan hidungnya ke kaki Gray.

"Bagus Plue." Sahut Luce sambil meletakan naskah novelnya.

"Puu..punn" balas Plue.

"Oh iya Gray, aku mencarimu. Besok aku, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy, dan Charla akan mengambil pekerjaan. Mau ikut?" tanya Lucy.

"Hee.. boleh juga..!" sahut Gray sambil memikirkannya.

Kemudian Lucy meletakan bungkusan cokkiesnya di atas meja dan membukanya. Kemudian mengambilnya satu sembari berkata, "Oh iya Gray, apa urusanmu datang kesini?" tanya Lucy.

"Untuk mengatakkan sesuatu padamu!" sahut Gray sambil menggigit cokkies yang sudah di ambang mulut Lucy, kemudian mengecup pipi Lucy sebentar.

Dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu!" sahut Gray sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan dalam dan lembut pada Lucy.

Membiarkan Lucy mematung mendengar perkataanya dan masih membiarakan tubuh Plue bergetar seperti biasa. Kemudian Gray menarik tubuh Lucy untuk memeluknya.

"Lucy.. dengarlah, mungkin kau bingung mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengatakkan ini. Tapi, aku hanya merasa si _flame head_ itu akan memilikimu. Kalau aku tidak mengatakkannya sekarang." Bisik Gray di telinga Lucy cukup dekat, sehingga membuat Lucy bisa merasakan nafasnya. Gray memeluknya semakin erat, membiarkan wajah Gray, dan wajah Lucy menjadi semakin merah. Membiarkan Lucy merasakan degup jantung Gray yang begitu cepat.

-End ch 3, TBC-

Bj: Oh, yeah. Setelah membagi satu otak menjadi 5 ide cerita, akhirnya jadi juga….

Reader: so , kita masuk ke bacot season!

Loke: yo, para pembaca terutama para wanita. Aku Loke akan membalas review kalian semua..

(dengan effect bling-bling, dan gaya narsis)

Asuka: wai… wai balas…balsas.. (sambil menaiki punggung Loke dan menjambakki rambutnya)

Loke: Aduh,, nah Asuka ayo tenang.. pertama kita balas dari **Wolfy, Kuropan 666, yay for Nalu, Snow sense **terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Author kita sangat gembira membaca review kalian. Oh iya, untuk kalian yang puny aide, bisa disumbangkan pada kami melalui review seperti **yay for nalu **pada chapter 1. Dan di pakai pada chapter 2.

Asuka: ano… dari **bebel mau review lagi**, pesan dari author… _ WOI…Bel, kamu makan apaan kok bisa ada yang kelupaan?_

Loke:Asuka,, jangan di jambak terus, nanti rambutku rontok, selanjutnya untuk **FuyukiAi0, manga 222, Ren, Aqua marine, Chiha Dragneel, sadsa.** Terimakasih sudah review, dan untuk **Chiha Dragneel** pesan dari author _bukan maksud hati mau update lama, tapi karena kamu tanya gitu aku beri tahu alasan lain mengapa aku updatenye lama selain alasan yang diatas. Pertama karena aku pelajar dan kebetulan ini minggu-minggu, ulangan, yang ke dua. Aku nemu komik Rave Master 35 buku masih lengkap. Supaya bisa beli tu buku, ulanganku harus bagus.. jadinya ya gituu dech!_

Reader: karena kebetulan si Bj sudah ngatuk jadi Loke, Asuka, ayo kita tutup.

Loke, Asuka, Reader: thanks for reading and review please!


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUCEMENT

Yahooo all,, bjtatihwo disini… ada yang kengen ga?

Untuk kali ini aku bukan nulis tambahan chapter, melainkan pemberitahuan.

Yaitu untuk sementara, author kesayangan kalian, yaitu aku **Bjtatihowo** berganti status dari semi-hiatus menjadi **Hiatus** di karenakan saya masih pelajar.

Well kurasa disini para readere juga banyak yang pelajar, iya kan? Jadi pasti mengerti perasaanku. Berhubung aku tanggal 4 Juni 2012 ada UAS atau mungkin banyak yang menyebutnya UKK. Jadi aku hiatus dulu semenjak pengumuman ini aku keluarkan sampai aku selesai ujian dan remidi (semoga tidak ada, supaya bisa cepet nulis).

Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya! Sekian pengumuman dari saya!

Tertanda, Author

Bjtatihowo


	5. Chapter 4

Bjtatihowo: oh~ yeah… aku kembali dari hiatus setelah merasakan pahitnya dan tidak ada manis-manisnya ujian akhir semester.

Reader: akhirnya balik juga…. Udah lama ga ngeksis nih! (nunjukkin kartu axis)

Bj: Tapi kan aku udah pasang pengumuman, bukan berarti aku yang salah donk!  
reader: iye… iye… karena bj chapter sebelumnya ga masang vote, jadi langsung saja kita perkenalkan pembawa acara "Bacot season" setelah akhir chapter 4 nanti adalah…

Bj: XD menyalakan sound system alay, kaset terbaru.

(TA..TAK GENTAK JO! TA..TAK GENTAK JO! TA..TAK GENTAK JO..JO… )

Reader: lho… kok beda?  
bj: aku bosen kalau JENG…JENG..JENG…JENG~ mulu..

Reader: terserah lah! Ok inilah pembawa acara "Bacot season chapter 4"

(TA..TAK GENTAK JO! TA..TAK GENTAK JO! TA..TAK GENTAK JO..JO… )

Cana: Turunkannn aku… dan hentikan wajah bodohmu itu…. (Tereak pake TOA)

Gildarts: Hua… aku dan Cana~chan jadi pembawa acara bersama…

Bj: yup ini lah pembawa acara chapter ini.. Gildarts the strongers mage in fairy tail dan Cana the strongers drunker in fairy tail. Keluarga aneh dan alay ini akan membawakan acara "Bacot season" setelah chapter 5 berakhir.

Reader: so ga usah basa basi.. kita mulai dari _flash back _chapter 4, karena bj habis hiatus. Cekidot..

Cana: TURUNKANNNNN AKUUUUUUUUUU! AYAH ANEHHH…..

_"Untuk mengatakkan sesuatu padamu!" sahut Gray sambil menggigit cokkies yang sudah di ambang mulut Lucy, kemudian mengecup pipi Lucy sebentar._

_ Dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu!" sahut Gray sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan dalam dan lembut pada Lucy._

_ Membiarkan Lucy mematung mendengar perkataanya dan masih membiarakan tubuh Plue bergetar seperti biasa. Kemudian Gray menarik tubuh Lucy untuk memeluknya._

_ "Lucy.. dengarlah, mungkin kau bingung mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengatakkan ini. Tapi, aku hanya merasa si flame head itu akan memilikimu. Kalau aku tidak mengatakkannya sekarang." Bisik Gray di telinga Lucy cukup dekat, sehingga membuat Lucy bisa merasakan nafasnya. Gray memeluknya semakin erat, membiarkan wajah Gray, dan wajah Lucy menjadi semakin merah. Membiarkan Lucy merasakan degup jantung Gray yang begitu cepat._

**DISCLAIMER:HIRO MASHIMA**

**WARNING: Romance Gajeness, humor gajenees, OOC, miss typo, dan ness-ness lainnuya**

**Fairy Tail Dance Festival**

"Luce…." Panggil Gray pelan.

"BRUAKKKK, WADEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" terdengar suara sesuatu yang dipukulkan dan teriakan Gray yang melengking tinggi.

Rupa-rupanya, Luce meninju Gray dengan _Lucy punch_ nya. Dan kini terlihat, wajah Lucy dengan semburat merah di pipi.

"Bohong! Berarti ini bukan mimpi? Buktinya Gray kesakitan!" gumam Lucy pelan sembari kebingungan.

"Ini memang bukan mimpi Lucy, lagipula normalnya untuk memastikan sebuah kejadian itu mimpi atau bukan orang itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri bukan orang lain!" Sahut Gray kesal sembari mengelus-elus perutnya yang ditinju Lucy.

"A…aku… Gray.. aku… tidak tahu… Lagi pula apa alasanmu untuk menyukaiku?" sahut Lucy sembari melihat kearah lain hanya untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajah.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu… Yang kurasakan adalah kebencianku jika melihatmu bersama si bodoh _flame head_ itu." Sahut Gray yang juga menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Rupa-rupanya, pertanyaan Lucy itu di luar rencana Gray. Karena bagi Gray Fullbuster mengumpulkan keberanian tuk mengatakan perasaannya itu sudah susah payah, hingga sampai dia berbuat seperti itu.

Namun akhirnya sang penyihir es idola author kita bjtatihowo ini, mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan akhirnya berkata lagi. "Dengarlah aku Lucy, aku akan menunggumu. Selama kau bukan milik orang lain. Aku akan menunggumu, entah untuk menyadari perasaanmu padaku, ataupun tuk belajar menyukaimu. Aku akan menunggumu, hari dimana kita bisa bersama. Asalkan kau belum jadi milik orang lain. Perasaanku kan tetap setia tuk menyukaimu." Sahut Gray pelan sembari menahan semburat merah di muka.

Perlahan Gray menuju ke jendela kamar lucy dan berkata lagi, "Sampai jumpa besok, di stasion magnolia jam 10.00" kemudian Gray pergi dari kamar Lucy dengan melewati jendela.

"Ukh… seharusnya aku tidak menerima pekerjaan itu kalau tahu jadinya begini…" gumam Lucy pelan, sembari menutupi semburat merah di mukanya.

Besok paginya….

"Buka pintu gerbang, canis minor nicolas! PLUE" teriak Lucy di kamarnya, sembari mengayunkan sebuah kunci perak.

"Pofff…" dan muncullah, seekor? Hewan anjing? Berwarna putih.

"Pu..Punnn…" sahut anjing yang tidak mirip anjing tersebut, dan diketahui bernama Plue, kini menyapa masternya masih dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Plue, tolong bawa ini ke stasiun Magnolia ya, dan berikan pada siapapun dari fairy tail!" sahut Lucy, sembari memberikan sepucuk surat pada Plue.

"Pu..Punn…:" sahut Plue sembari menerima surat itu, dan pergi ke stasiun Magnolia. Entah dengan cara apa dan bagaimana? Plue bisa sampai di stasiun Magnolia, dengan selamat tanpa cacat dan luka sedikit.

"Apa Luce terlambat?" sahut Natsu yang sudah ada disana, sembari menoleh ke segala arah untuk menemukan Lucy.

"Tidak biasanya Lucy terlambat." Sahut Erza sembari memegangi tali kereta barangnya itu.

"Itu benar, biasanya Lucy~san selalu datang lebih awal, apalagi di saat ia membutuhkan uang untuk membayar sewa apartemennya." Timpal Wendy yang masih sedang menggendong Charla.

Gray yang mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Entahlah. Mungkin ia tidak mau menemui mu _flame head_."

Dan perkataan tersebut cukup membuat Natsu naik darah, tapi sebelum Natsu melampiaskan kemarahannya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar Happy berteriak.

"Ah~ Plue…" teriak Happy, sembari terbang menuju ke arah Plue.

"Pu…Pun.." sapa Plue sembari mengangkat tanganya untuk menyapa Happy.

Dan dengan serempak para tim terkuat dari fairy tail itu menghampiri mahkluk kecil namun ternyata berperan penting, serta dicari-cari. Karena Plue adalah roh milik Lucy, dan mereka semua berfikir dengan normalnya pasti Lucy ada di dekat Plue.

"Plue mana Lucy?" tanya Gray, sembari menyamakan tingginya dengan Plue dengan cara _berjongkok_.

"Pu…Pun.." sahut Plue sembari menyerahkan surat dari Lucy.

_Maaf ya teman-teman. Tiba-tiba aku tidak enak badan, jadi aku tidak ikut misi kali ini. Karena itu sebagai gantinya tolong bawa Plue bersama kalian. Dia pasti berguna untuk menyemangati._

_Lucy Heartfillia._

"Eh… jadi kita harus bersama Plue sebagai pengganti Lucy~san?" tanya Wendy dengan nada kecewa.

"Kalau Lucy tidak ada aku tidak ikut! Aku akan pergi menjenguknya." sahut Natsu tegas sembari beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" sahut Gray sembari memasukkan kertas surat tersebut dalam saku bajunya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap pergi melaksanakan request ini." sahut Erza sembari mendengus pelan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Wendy.

Wendy yang dilihat Erza itu akhirnya memberikan jawaban atas pengelihat Erza tersebut. "Aku ikut, dengan Erza~san. Tidak apa kan Charla?" tanya Wendy pada exceed putih kesayangannya itu.

"Terserah padamu saja!" sahut Charla tegas.

"Oke.. kita berpisah disini, sampaikan salam kami pada Lucy." Sahut Erza kemudian menuju ke arah kereta, diikuti dengan Wendy dan Charla.

"Yoshh… Ayo Happy!" sahut Natsu.

"Aye!" jawab Happy singkat, dan tidak jelas.

"Hoi…Hoi tunggu!" teriak Gray pada mereka. Namun setajam apapun telinga Natsu, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menunggu _the best rival friend forever_nya itu.

"Pu…Punn…" sahut Plue, yang rupanya terlupakan dan kini masih ada di situ. Dan kini Plue tengah menarik-narik celana Gray sembari memegang sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Plue… Ohh. Sejak kapan?" sahut Gray sambil melihat ke arah dirinya sendiri, rupanya yang di pegang Plue adalah bajunya yang entah kapan dan bagaimana serta secepat apa dia melepasnya!

Gray kemudian memakai bajunya lagi, dan menggendong Plue. "Rupanya kamu tertinggal ya? Sebaiknya aku ke Guild dulu, karena aku ingin mendengar jawaban Lucy disaat si _flame head_ itu tidak ada di sampingnya." sahut Gray dan kemudian pergi menuju guild.

Di guild…

"Selamat da.. Gray? Jadi benar kata Natsu kalau kalian tidak ikut?" sapa Mirajane sembari memberikan satu barrel bir pada Cana.

"Iya.. begitulahh,, memangnya kau sudah bertemu Natsu?" tanya Gray.

"Natsu ada di sana! Dan Gray.. bajumu!" sahut Mirajane sambil ber_sweat drop_.

"Oh… ya sudahlah…!" sahut Gray _stay cool_, kemudian menuju ke Natsu dan berteriak, "Oi, _flame head_ ayo bertarung!" sembari berpose _ice make magic_ miliknya.

"Aku lah yang akan menang _ice brain_, _Karyuu no_…" teriak Natsu.

"Bermimpilah putra naga. _Ice make_..." Sahut Gray.

"_HOUKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"_

"_SHIELDDD"_

"Huooo… pertarungan laki-laki… _Take over, beats arm_" sahut Elfman yang menyambut dari kejauhan, dan tanpa sengaja melempar sebuah kursi tepat mengenai Gajeel yang hendak berlatih menyanyi, dengan lagu kebangsaannya, dan sekaligus lagu favorite Lyra, yaitu "Best Friend".

Dan kini terlihatlah Gajeel dengan muka yang seram hingga akhirnya ikut _nimbrung_ kaya ibu-ibu kalau arisan di rumah author kita. Dan inilah yang terjadi.

"Orya….. Majuuu kalian semua! Gehee…." Teriak Gajeel.

"Hentikann.. Gajeel." Sahut Levy.

"Elf~nii chan!" panggil Lissana yang tengah berusaha menghentikan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Dan ternyata sukses, kini Gajeel dan Elfman sudah tenang, namun tidak dengan Gray dan Natsu.

"Oi… _flame head_, bagaimana keadaan Lucy? _Ice make arrow_" tanya Gray sembari menyerang Natsu.

Dengan secepat kilat Natsu menghindar dan berkata, "Aku tidak bertemu dengan Luce, saat aku ke rumahnya. Dia tidak ada dirumah, entah apa yang dipikirkannya keluar rumah dalam keadaan tidak enak badan. _Karyu no tekken_." Sembari menyerang Gray.

Akhirnya mereka berdua terdiam namun masih tetap menyerang satu sama lain.

"Huhhh… mereka berdua berisiki sekali! Benarkan Laxus." sahut Evergreen yang sembari menonton mereka.

Namun Laxus tidak menjawab dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Puu…Punnn" sahut Plue yang sedang meminum bir di atas meja dekat dengan meja para raijinshu dan Laxus.

"Eh… bukankan itu roh milik Lucy?" gumam Freed.

"Babyy… bawa dia kesiini…" perintah Bixlow.

"Bawa… kemari…" sahut para boneka milik bixlow bersamaan dan mengangkat Plue serta membawanya ke meja mereka beserta dengan birnya.

Plue yang telah sampai dan menyadari hal itu, meletakkany birnya dan menyapa para raijinsu itu.

"Pu…Punn…" sapa plue sembari mengangkat tangannya dan menari-nari di atas meja.

"Hoo… roh yang menarik!" sahut Freed yang mulai meneliti keunikan dan keimutan yang di miliki oleh Plue.

"Pu…Punn..ppuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn" sahut Plue pada Bixlow.

Bixlow yang awalnya tidak begitu tertarik akhirnya mulai memperhatikan Plue… Sepertinya Bixlow mengerti apa yang di katakan Plue, dan di akhir percakapannya dengan Plue tanpa sadar Bixlow berteriak. "APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Dan sukses membuat seluruh guild gempa dadakan.

"BRUAKKK" teriakan Bixlow sukses membuat seluruh guild kaget, dan tanpa sadar pertarungan Natsu dan Gray terhenti dengan satu pukulan masing-masing di wajah.

"Eh ada apa?" tanya Kinana yang kebingungan, seketika itu guild menjadi

"Hei…Bixlow ada apa?" tanya Evergreen yang gendang telinganya hampir rusak itu.

Kemudian Bixlow membisikan sesuatu di teliga Evergreen yang akrab di panggil Ever itu. Hingga, "?PRANG,,PRANGGGG"

teriak Ever tepat di telinga Bixlow dan bahkan lebih keras dari Bixlow sendiri sehingga, menghancurkan beberapa gelas yang ada di bar, maupun di atas meja.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" sahut Laxus yang buka mulut, sepertinya kalau "APA" ini terus berlanjut ia mengkhawatirkan gendang telinganya masih bisa sehat atau tidak.

"Makhluk kecil ini! Bercerita pada Bixlow." Sahut Ever sambil mengangkat Plue yang masih mabuk dan kini tengah melambaikan tangan layaknya artis pada anggota fairy tail.

_"Eh… Bohonggg… Jangan-jangan….!"_ Gumam Gray dalam hati dengan mata membulat.

"Bahwa kemarin Gray menyatakan cintanya pada Lucy!" jelas Bixlow.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"?" teriak satu Guild dan sukses meluluh lantakkan guild.

Itu saja sudah cukup jadi musibah, di tambah lagi tiba-tiba…

"BYURRRRRRRRRRR" banjir air mata, kini membasahi puing-puing fairy tail, beserta anggotanya kecuali Gray, Natsu yang tengah terbang dengan Happy, dan juga Gajeel yang terbang bersama Lily.

"Bo..hong… Gray…sama… Juvia…Juvia… Shock!" sahut Juvia yang baru saja pulang dari misinya.

Hal yang sama terlihat pada raut muka Natsu yang begitu kaget mendengar kejujuran tersebut, kemudian ia milirik pada Gray yang tengah menaiki kayu puing fairy tail. Muka terlihat merah sekali, dan dari sini Natsu menyimpulkan bahwa pernyataan barusan itu benar..

"Grayyy menyukai Lucy…" sahut Happy sembari memutar lidahnya.

"Diamlah kucing bodoh!" teriak Gray pada Happy.

"Aye…" sahut Happy riang, namun lain halnya dengan Natsu.

_"Jangan-jangan itu penyebab Lucy tidak mau ikut misi?"_ pikir Natsu yang merasa di bohongi oleh surat tulisan tangan, serta ingin memperjelas semuanya langsung dari mulut Lucy.

-End ch 4, TBC-

Bj: oh yeahhh… akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4nya.

Reader: Karena bj memberikan selipan announcement, jadi kita akan bales chapter 3 dan announcementnya di bacot season.

Bj: So, Check this out… silahkan Cana dan Gildarts.

Gildarts: bersama saya dan Cana~chan, kita akan membalas review para non login. (dengan wajah penari hula-hula)

Cana: Cih.. cepat balas saja… **FuyukiAi0**, umh… seperti yang anda baca sendiri bahwa komentator kali ini adalah saya, dan ayah saya yang aneh. Jadi singkatnya setiap chapter dig anti pembawa acaranya. Namun untuk chapter 1 dan 2. Keduanya adalah Wendy, sebenarnya bj hanya iseng saja memasukkan wendy pada chapter 2, karena dirasa dia cocok dengan Aries. Jadi setiap chapter akan di ganti pembawa acaranya. Dan untuk Freed, bukan ia tidak di masukkan ke ceritanya. Hanya saja, kalau bagian yang menurut bj itu _alay_ ini lebih cocok di dominasi oleh Bixlow, dan Evergreen. Sekiann… nah ini selanjutnya, dan hentikan wajah bodohmu itu…

Gildarts: (langsung pundung) Nah selanjutnya untuk **Ren**, itulah ekspresi Natsu… terimakasih sudah review.

Cana: kita masuk bagian Announcement **RaFa LLight S.N**, pesan dari bj:_ ya mav, salahin gurunya yang bikin ujian ya!_. Selanjutnya untuk **Clavio Dastiva 69 non-login**, pesan dari bj: _maaf jika chapter ini menurut anda tidak pantas mendapatkan review sejumlah yang anda lihat. Dan jika anada tidak berkeberatan, bisa tolong bantu saya untuk menjadikan fic ini sebagai fic yang menurut anda cukup pantas mendapatkan review dengan jumlah hingga sekarang ini. terimakasih atas masukkannya, semoga anda tidak berkeberatan untuk review dan member masukkan lagi di chapter ini ^^_.

Gildarts: oke kali ini langsung tiga sekaligus, **anon,Jessie Molavisa, dan Chiha Dragnell.**Terimakasih untuk dari bj" _Dan sepertinya __**Jessie Molavisa**__ ini baru pertama review di ceritaku. Apa benar? Karena sepertinya saya sering melihat nama __**anon, dan Chiha Dragnell **__di kotak review review saya._

Reader: Akhirnya.. semoga review kali ini juga banyakkk

Bj: aminnn…

Pak amin: ada yang manggil saya?

Cana dan Gildarts (shock): he…. Beneran dateng?  
reader: -a- bj, kamu punya suara sekeras apa? =_="

Bj: fufufu.. well pak Amin tolong tutup:

Pak Amin: Thanks for reading and review please. (dengan gaya cheriebell)


	6. Chapter 5

Reader: yahoo… kali ini aku yang buka.. karena bj,, senyam senyum aneh mulu.. aku jadi takut lihatnya…

Bj: well, itu dikarenakan oleh salah seorang readerku yang bener-bener membuatku semangat.. yaitu **Chiha Asakura Dragneel**, ah… thx to Chiha yang mengatakan kalau semakin lama ga ada dance festivalnya…aku seneng dch! Sumpah… I say thanks to you.

Reader: ha? Lha kok? Kenapa? Bj kamu waras? Masih punya otak? (tanya bertubi-tubi sambil megang keningnya bj)

Bj: Alhamdullilah enggak? Aku seneng soallnya bener-bener sesuai harapanku. Emang rencananya dance festival yang sesungguhnya baru kumulai dari chapter ini. Fairy tail adalah guild yang setiap hari berfestival. Karena itu menurutku sebuah Festival yang spesifik seperti dance festival ini emang harus bener-bener BEDA! Sebuah Fairy Tail Dance Festival bukanlah festival biasa… namun festival yang akan selalu terkenang dan tidak hanya terjadi setahun sekali atau sedang mood ajh! Fufufufuu

Reader: UWOOOO… o.O arti yang mendalammm…. Ya sudahlah mumpung dia lagi semangat so cekidot, aku perkenalkan pembawa acara "Bacot Season" kali ini…. Bj… Sound Effectnya… (tereak pake toa dengan nada manggil pembantu)

(Ye…YE… Ulalaa… bj si author imut.. ye…ye..BRUAKKKK)

Reader: (ngelempar Toa ke bj)

Bj: (tepar.)

Reader: biar ku ganti sendiri…  
(NDelll ondelll ondelllll….Ndelll.. dell..delll)  
Bj: bukannya tambah aneh.. (bangun dari pingsannya)

Reader: perasaan masih mending ini dari pada tadi…

Bj: masa? (memandangi diri dalam cermin sambil pose alay) emang aku … i…

Reader: (Death glare ke bj) ok… pembawa acara kali adalah..

Evergreen: Haiii semua.. salam kenal ke peri dari fairy tail.. (sambil ngankat kipasnya)

Elfman: jadilahh.. laki-laki… laki-laki sejati..UWOOOOOOOOOO  
bj: yup inilah komentator kita… pasangan yang perlu ditanyakan statusnya…

Ever dan Elf: KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN (teriak pake toa tukang parkir)

Reader:MASA? (TEREAK PAKE TOA MASJID)

Bj: Ya sudahlah (kebetulan kuping bj tahan banting) Oke… cekidot, started of the real dance. THE REAL FAIRY TAIL DANCE FESTIVAL.

**DISCLAIMER:HIRO MASHIMA**

**WARNING: Romance Gajeness, humor gajenees, OOC, miss typo, dan ness-ness lainnuya**

**Fairy Tail Dance Festival**

"Happy! Pulanglah kerumah duluan." Sahut Natsu sembari melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Happy, serta melompat menuju sebuah pohon.

"Natsuuu…" teriak Happy kebingungan akan sikap Natsu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aneh itu, namun ia tidak mengejar Natsu karena seseorang memanggilnya dari bawah. "Happy.. tolong bantu aku sebentar!" sahut seorang gadis berambut pendek yang rupanya sudah mulai membereskan banjir buatan tersebut.

Secepat kilat Happy menuju ke sumber suara, yaitu Lisanna. "Aye sir!" sahut Happy sembari terbang menuju ke arah Lisanna.

Saat sampai Lisanna memberi Happy sebuah bak kecil yang telah penuh dengan air mata Juvia sembari berkata. "Happy tolong di buang di hutan atau pembuangan air ya!" sahut Lisanna, kemudian berkata lagi. "Setelah ini aku akan memberimu ikan"

"Aye…" jawab Happy sembari menerima bak tersebut dan terbang menuju pembuangan air atau yang lebih terkenal di Indonesia dengan nama _got_ terdekat. Dan secepat kilat kembali demi ikan segar yang sudah terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya.

"Lisanna,, aku telah kembali!" teriak Happy riang setelah menggunakan _max speed_nya.

Lisanna hanya tersenyum, mengambil sepotong ikan yang telah di siapkannya.

"Ayo ikut!" panggil Lisanna sembari berjalan ke arah hutan dan diikuti oleh Happy

Setelah Lisanna tempat ini cukup jauh ia berhenti "Happy ini untuk mu." Sahut Lisanna sembari memberika seekor ikan ke Happy.

Happy langsung menyambar ikan itu dengan senang dan berkata, "Aye.. terimakasih Lisanna." Sahut Happy dan mulai menggigit ikan itu layaknya seekor kucing namun pernah dikira burung?

Sembari Happy makan, Lisanna menjadi sedikit tertunduk dan terdiam "Ada apa Lissana?" tanya Happy tiba-tiba karena menyadari hal itu.

Lisanna hanya menggeleng pelan dan berkata."Umh yahh… tidak ada, cuma masalah sepele. Ini.. soal Natsu.. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Setelah mendengar perkataan Bixlow?" tanya Lisanna dengan nada ragu dan harap-harap cemas.

Happy yang ikannya telah habis, melipat tangannya dan berkata. "Dia jadi aneh… tiba-tiba turun begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jalan pikirannya. Padahal kami berjanji akan memancing untuk makan siang, karena tidak jadi pergi misi." Sahut Happy dengan nada kesal karena Natsu membatalkan janjinya.

Lisanna yang mendengar itu menjadi terdiam, bergumam pelan sembari membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan mata sayu dan kepala tertunduk

"Natsuu…"

Sementara itu Natsu kini berada di tengah kota sambil berlari-lari….

"Lucy…" gumam Natsu pelan sembari menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. _"Aku harus menemukanmu!"_ pikir Natsu dalam hati sambil terus berlari. Natsu bukan merasa sakit hati karena Gray menyatakan cintanya pada Lucy, namun Natsu lebih merasa pada Lucy kini tengah kebingungan sendiri seperti saat festival itu. Pernyataan cinta Gray, memiliki effect yang lebih membuat Lucy kebingungan dari pada pekataan "Shall we dance?" yang diucapkan Natsu dan Gray bersamaan pada waktu itu.

"Deg…"

Tiba-tiba Natsu berhenti di dekat Fairy Hills karena mencium bau Lucy. Dan hanya dengan bermodalkan insting Natsu mengikuti bau itu sembari memikul sebuah harapan,

"_**Berharap bahwa Natsu Dragneel akan bertemu dengan Lucy Heartfillia."**_

Entah takdir apa yang mengikat mereka, karena harapan Natsu kini terkabul. Natsu menemukan Lucy berada di tepi pantai yang dekat dengan Fairy hills, dan Natsu melihat Lucy tengah berdiri di tepi pantai dan agak menjorok ke laut membiarkan diri tubuh mungilnya diterpa gelombang air laut sembari menatap garis horizon dengan tatapan kosong.

Natsu yang menyadari keanehan itu, tanpa sadar kakinya berlari ke arah Lucy.

"_Walau dia bohong waktu aku akan berangkat pergi misi. Tapi kalau tetap seperti ini Lucy akan benar-benar sakit."_ Pikir Natsu.

Dan saat Natsu sampai tepat di belakang Lucy "GREB, BRAKK". Lucy terjatuh di tangan kekar Natsu ketika Natsu memegang pundak Lucy.

"Hoi…Lucy…." Sahut Natsu kebingungan melihat Lucy yang tiba-tiba terjatuh seperti ini. Lucy memang sangat aneh saat ini.. Ia tidak pingsan, ataupun tertidur. Matanya coklat yang indah masih tetap terbuka, namun yang tak ada yang terlihat di matanya. Kosong,,, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ekspresi yang diharapkan Natsu saat menemukan Lucy.

"Luce.. Luce…" sahut Natsu yang kebingungan sembari menghoyak-hoyak tubuh mungil Lucy. Dan akhirnya Natsu memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh Lucy yang basah ke tepi pantai, walau tubuh Natsu sendiri juga basah karena air laut yang sama dengan yang membasahi Lucy.

Namun Natsu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanya kekhawatiran tentang Lucy yang menjadi seperti ini.

"Yosh baiklah" sahut Natsu sembari merebahkan tubuh Lucy dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas pahanya.

Kemudian ia membuat api di sekitar tubuhnya, singkat kata menyalakan pengering otomatis yang sudah terpatri dalam tubuhnya selama bertahun-tahun. Selain menghangat tubuh mereka, hal ini juga di lakukan untuk mengeringkan baju mereka yang basah.

Perlahan Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy, menyatukan tangannya yang hangat dan jari-jarinya yang besar itu dengan tangan Lucy yang terasa sangat dingin walau tidak membeku. Membiarkan jari-jari lentik Lucy merasakan kehangatan jari Natsu yang besar dan hangat itu.

Mata onixnya yang lebar itu terpejam, berharap gadis yang tengah ia genggam tangannya ini segera sadar dari tatapan kosongnya. Serta membiarkan Lucy menatap wajahnya yang khawatir itu dengan mata kosongnya.

Perlahan Lucy melihat sesosok warna yang selalu melekat dalam ingatan hatinya. _"Hangat"_ pikir Lucy dalam hatinya.

Tanpa sadar Lucy memanggil nama seseorang, "Natsu.." gumam Lucy pelan, sepertinya kesadar Lucy mulai kembali semenjak tubuhnya mulai agak mengering. Perlahan Lucy mulai menggerakkan jemari-jemari kecil yang mulai terasa hangat.

Natsu tertegun pelan mendengar Lucy memanggil namanya serta mulai menggerakkan jemarinya. "Aku disini… di sampingmu selalu." Gumam Natsu pelan dan masih dengan matanya tertutup, membiarkan genggaman tangannya dan tangan Lucy menyentuh pipi Natsu yang kini tengah dihiasi semburat merah.

Walau dengan mata tertutup, Natsu melihat secercah cahaya harapan karena panggilan Lucy. Harapan bahwa ia akan melihat semua ekspresi Lucy baik senyum, sedih, bukan Lucy yang seperti ini.

"Natsu…" panggil Lucy lagi dan serta penuh kesadaran, perlahan Lucy membuka iris coklatnya yang indah dipandang itu, serta menghanyutkan setiap orang yang menatap matanya.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY KICKKKKKKKKKKK" teriak Lucy sembari menendang Natsu tepat di perutnya.

"OHOKKKKKK!" sahut Natsu dengan mata membesar dan membulat karena tendangan _special_ pakai telur mata sapi dari Lucy.

"NATSUU….. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MESUM?" tanya Lucy sambil marah-marah dan tentu dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Umh… menolongmu yang akan sakit flu, membangunkan mu dari tatapan kosongmu, serta mau menanyakan alasanmu disini. Padahal di surat mu kau berkata kalau kau tidak enak badan, bukankan seharusnya kau ada di tempat tidurnya seperti saat _Hanami_ dulu?" jawab Natsu sekaligus bertanya dengan panjang lebar dan bisa sampai berbusa itu.

Lucy langsung teringat akan surat kebohongan yang di tulisnya itu, dan menatap Natsu dengan takut-takut.

"Asal kamu tahu saja, Erza sangat kecewa karena kamu tidak ikut. Dan jika Erza tau maka…Erza akan melakukan **itu**" Sahut Natsu sembari mentakut-takuti Lucy dengan kata **"Itu"** yang di tekankan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, APA ITU, **ITUUUUUUUUUUU**?" Teriak Lucy _frustasi _sembari ketakutan serta penasaran dengan hukuman bernama **"Itu"** yang bisa membuat penyihir sehebat Gray dan Natsu ketakutan.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan _grin face_nya serta berakata, "Kasih tau ga ya?"

"PYASH…" Tiba-tiba ditengah ke _frustasi_annya itu, Lucy menyiramkan air laut pada Natsu dan membuatnya basah lagi. Kemudian berkata pada Natsu sembari tersenyum jahil, "Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan apa ítu **"Itu"** maka aku akan memaksamu." Sahut Lucy sembari menyiramkan lagi air lagi pada Natsu.

"Coba saja Luce…" sahut Natsu sambil membalas siraman Lucy dan berlari menghindari Lucy agar siramannya tidak mengenainya.

Sementara Lucy tengah memaksa Natsu mengatakan apa itu **"Itu"** dengan cara menyirami dengan air laut ,sementara Natsu hanya menghindarinya serta membalas siraman tersebut sambil tertawa-tawa. Sehingga dari pada terlihat pemaksaan, lebih mirip dengan perang air. Karena itu mari kita biarkan mereka berbasahan-basahan lagi berhubung sudah punya pengering otomatis.

Dan melihat Gray Fullbuster yang tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan para anggota Guild Fairy Tail sembari membersihkan banjir.

Kini Gray tengah kabur secepat kilat dari Guild karena tidak ingin ditanya macam-macam oleh anggota guild, dan sekarang berada di sebuah jalan Kota Magnolia, "Hah…" gumam Gray _frustasi_, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Plue akan mabuk dan menceritakan hal itu pada Bixlow. Sekaligus ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana cara Bixlow mengerti bahasa Plue yang hanya "Pun..Punn" itu.

Dan ditengah-tengah perjalanannya ke _frustasi_annya ini, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya merinding. Gray merasakan ada hawa seseorang di belakangnya, dan selama ini satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya merinding dengan hawa seperti ini, selain Erza yang kini tengah pergi misi adalah "dia".

Perlahan Gray memantapkan hati, jiwa dan raganya, dan akhirnya Gray menoleh dan….  
"SUGAR BOY!" Teriak Gray dengan lebih _frustasi_. Dan dengan tatapan ketakutan serta lebih merinding.

"Yes Iam" sapa _Sugar Boy Earthland_ version ini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Gray yang masih merinding melihat orang yang sangat paling tidak ingin di temuinya saat ini.

"Untuk menemuimu _Honey_." Sahut Sugar Boy sambil tersipu malu dan memainkan tongkatnya..

"!" teriak Gray dengan wajah bergidik dan lari sejauh mungkin, menuju ke tempat di mana Sugar Boy tidak dapat mengejarnya.

"Wait me…. Ice Boy!" Sahut Sugar Boy dengan suara yang di manis-maniskan seperti Ichiya dari Blue Pegasus sembari mengejar Gray.

"MATI PUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENUNGGUMU!" sahut Gray yang masih terus berlari.

Oke mari kita biarkan Gray Fullbuster berlari penuh cinta, kebencian, serta kemerindingan bersama Sugar Boy.

"Hosh..Hosh…" terdengar nafas tersengal-sengal dari pinggir pantai yang di saksikan oleh langit sore. Dan saat di cari sumber suaranya, kini terlihat Lucy dan Natsu yang sedang berbaring di tepi pantai yang tidak tertepa ombak dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan kelelahan.

"Natsu menyerahlah aku sudah tidak kuat. Dan sebaiknya cepat katakan apa itu **"Itu"**. Jangan membuat aku memaksamu lebih dari ini. Kita sama-sama sudah lelah." Sahut Lucy pelan.

Natsu yang juga sama lelahnya akhirnya menemukan suatu ide yang sekaligus pertanyaannya saat ia sedang di Guild. "Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu apa itu **"Itu"**, tapi dengan satu syarat." Sahut Natsu dengan _evil smirk_nya.

"Apa?" tanya Lucy pelan.

"Cukup jawab pertayaanku dengan jujur, apa benar Gray menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya Natsu yang sudah mulai teratur nafasnya.

Seketika reaksi Lucy seperti manusia perempuan pada umumnya, yaitu _blushing_ seketika. Lucy yang sedang _blushing_ sekaligus kaget itu langsung berdiri dan membalakangi Natsu.

Natsu yang mengetahui hal itu perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersila, "Tak perlu kaget. Plue mengatakannya pada Bixlow saat dia mabuk." Jelas Natsu dengan nada serius, sembari menatap punggung Lucy dengan mata onixnya yang lebar.

"_HAH? PLUE? Tapi memang pada saat itu, Plue memang ada di kamarku."_ Pikir Lucy dalam hati kemudian ber_sweat drop_ _"Tapi bagaimana cara Bixlow mengerti perkataan Plue. Padahal aku yang masternya saja sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataannya yang hanya __**pun..punn**__ itu!" _pikir Lucy kemudian.

"Ya sudahlah Lucy tidak apa kalau tidak mau menjawabnya, dan aku tidak akan memberitahukan apa itu **"itu"**."sahut Natsu yang kemudian merubah posisinya, dan hal itu diketahui Lucy dengan mendengar suara pasir pantai yang berbunyi _srek srek _itu.

Seketika itu Lucy menoleh dan…

"Shall we dance?" tanya Natsu dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat festival waktu itu.

Dan Lucy pun langsung _cengo_ seketika. "Haa?" gumam Lucy dengan wajah bingung.

"Sudahlah!" sahut Natsu dengan senyum khasnya sembari menarik tangan Lucy dan mengajaknya berdansa.

"Tung..tunggu dulu Natsu! Apa maksudnya?" tanya Lucy kebingungan.

"Tentu saja berdansa!" sahut Natsu yang masih tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya itu.

Lucy yang masih kebingungan akhirnya bertanya lagi. "Untuk apa? Lagi pula tidak ada _music_ ataupun apapun yang bisa di jadikan alasan untuk berdansa." Sahut Lucy namun tetap mengikuti gerakan Natsu yang mengajaknya berdansa.

"Kata siapa tidak ada alasan untuk berdansa?" jawab Natsu cepat, dan seketika membuat Lucy semakin bingung.

Kemudian Natsu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ada kok, soalnya Lucy kebingungan. Di festival waktu itu Lucy sangat senang berdansa. Lagi pula aku juga menginginkannya. Festival khusus milik kita berdua. Fairy Tail Dance Festival yang sebenarnya." Sahut Natsu yang masih terus berdansa dan lebih mendekat Lucy lagi padanya.

Diiringi _music_ gelombang laut, di latari oleh langit sore dan di saksikan oleh matahari yang terbenam. Festival milik mereka berdua, festival yang akan membuat seluruh anggota Fairy Tail tercengang. Wujud sebenarnya dari Fairy Tail Dance Festival dimulai.

~ch 5 end, TBC~

Bj: wohoowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww selesai juga… mav ya buat penggemarnya NaLu 2 chapter kemarin full GraLu sch… walau akhirnya Gray Fullbuster itu patah hati juga..

Reader: hem…hemm (niru mimiknya Erza)

Bj: oh iya, di chapter ini aku ada yang terinspirasi dari fairy tail episode 134.. Sumpah kocak banget episode itu.. Aku sama sekali ga nyangka kalau Gray selain laku ma cewek dia laku ma cowok. Dan cowok yang suka ma Gray itu,, Sugar Boy? Oh men.. demi es teh panas ga pedes tapi pake garemm aku sama sekali ga nyangka.

Reader: …(MULUT MANGAP, KARENA SHOCK)

Ever dan Elfman: (IKUTAN MANGAP) APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Bj: ya sudahlah, dari pada ntar dagunya copot semua. Kita mulai saja "Bacot Season"nya. Nah Elfman, Ever tolong ya!

Ever: baiklah selamat datang di bacot season yang dibuka olehku Peri dari Fairy Tail Evergreen. Nah Elfman silahkan.

Elfman: baiklah untuk para lelaki-lelaki pembaca **dini chan, Little Otaku, Ren** ini sudah lanjut.

Ever: Selanjutnya untuk **Fenny Aye** pesan dari bj:_pokoknya ikutin sampe tamat ajh, pasti tau endingnya (PLAKKKK)_**, shapira** pesan dari bj:_ini sudah di banyakin, gimana menurutmu?_. **And the last to shapire (bule kah?): how abaout this chapter? Do you like it?**. Hemm… kayaknya review tambah dikit ya!

Bj: (JLEB..JLEB) (DASH)

Reader: iya juga ya! =_=". Hoi.. Elfman, Ever.. mbalikk… TANGGUNG JAWAB BIKIN BJ NANGIS..

(DRAP..DRAP..WHUSSSSS)

Reader: yah malah tambah cepet, terbang pula.. dasar GA TAU DI UNTUNG (TEREAK PAKE TOA).

Bj: huhuhu… kenapa yang review tambah dikit ya? Semoga di chapter ini reviewnya makin banyak… (Berdoa sambil pegang wiritan dan buku yasin.)

Reader: udah jangan nangis.. kalau kamu nangis mau di gimanain, rencana mu buat share sama reader dan reviewer. (sambil nunjukin naskah rencana)

Bj: oh.. iya baiklahh (ambil tisu di kantong dannn..) CROTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT…okkk setelah menghapus ingus maka saya akan menjelaskan rencana share saya. Tolong reader.

Reader:=A=..KALAU GITU BUAT APA BILANG GITU? Tapi yah sudahlah .. Wacekehemmm… hum sebetulnya chapter ini akan di publish kalau reviewernya 20. Namun ga jadi karena hari ini kakaknya Bj ulang tahun yang ke 18 tahun.. dan chapter ini selain untuk para reader dan reviewer, bisa di bilang ini hadiah untuk ultah kakak bj. Selamat ulang tahun ya!

Ok rencana share kali ini hanya bisa di lakukan pada para pembaca yang telah membaca chapter ke 5 ini.

Bj: yupp selamat ulang tahun kakakku tersayang… oh iya.. kali ini aku mau ngadain lomba konsep, untuk chapter 6 kedepannya. Aku ingin The Real of Fairy Tail Dance Festival sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca semua.. jadi aku adain lomba konsep.. siapapun boleh ikut, caranya seperti berikut:

- Konsepnya terserah, dan untuk ide konsepnya idenya boleh lebih dari satu orang, jadi kalau misalnya ada satu ide dari pemikiran banyak orang ga papa.

- Silahkan dikirim dengan mereview, mau terserah bagi yang ga log-in atau log-in bebas…^^

- Tidak mengandung unsur GraJu ataupun NaLi. Makanya sebelum ada yang kecewa gara-gara masukkin kedua pairing itu dalam idenya, dan ga kepilih cuma gara-gara begituan makanya aku bilangin dulu. Entah mengapa aku ga begitu suka ma kedua pairing itu (yang penggemarnya jangan marah ya!). Sedangkan aku tipe orang yang menulis hal yang kusukai. karena itu... di paksa bagaimanapun juga aku ga bisa masukkin ke dua pair itu... sebenernya udah kucoba tapi gagal terus T_T bahkan aku sampe pundung.. jadi tolong jangan masukkin pair itu... pleaseee!

- Batas waktu sampe tanggal 26 juni 2012. Tapi kalau seandainya mau minta perpanjangan boleh, silahkan review atau pm saya. Nanti akan kupertimbangkan.

- Nanti aku akan pilih beberapa yang menurutku bagus , dan di polingkan. Pemenang polinglah yang akan menjadi ide pokonya, tentu dengan campuran ide pokokku dan mungkin beberapa ide lain dari pembaca tapi dicampur.

- Ok selamat berjuangg.!

Reader: Dan yang terakhir, kalau ada yang mau request untuk pembawa acara "Bacot Season" boleh kok, dengan syarat:

- Harus 2 orang yang di ajukan, boleh cowok-cowok, cowok-cewek, cewek-cewek.

- Pairing tersebut tidak boleh yang sudah muncul di chapter sebelumnya.

- Dan karakter yang diajukan harus memenuhi kriteria PENGACARA (pengangguran banyak acara) jadi dia itu tidak boleh main karkaternya ok…

Thx…

Bj dan Reader: akhir kata… THANKSSSSSSSSSSSS FOR ALLLL!


	7. Chapter 6

Reader: akhirnya update juga! =_=" author kita yang satu ini emang agak perlu di pertanyakan.

Bj: halo semua… (menyapa dengan nada lesu!)

Reader: o.O? kenapa? Habis masuk angin? Aato habis kecegor got? Aku tahu emang kamu ga bisa berenang.. tapi kayaknya got itu ga dalam dh!  
Bj: enggak Cuma.. aku lagi kena _"Writer Block"_,, jadinya ga tau chapter ini bagus apa enggak? Padahal sudah ada sumbangan ide dari para reviewerku tersayang.. (menatap naskah dengan tatapan ngenes.)

Reader: so, I must say "WAW" like that? (dengan wajah ngece)

Bj: terserah, mau bilang "WAW", "IUH..IUH…" juga boleh. Jujur kepalaku buntet dan kotoran yang menghalangi sepertinya perlu di sedot pake penyedot WC.

Reader: (SHOCK) _tumben.. Bj ga bales menghina, berarti kayaknya dia bener-bener stress._

Bj: aku memang capek banget =-=. Liburan kali ini aku ga libur, ke sekolah mulu.. latihan buat demo eskul sama persiapan mos. (pundung di pojokkan) jadinya chapter kali ini kurasa tidak sebagus chapter sebelumnya. =A= aku sendiri juga kecewa berat sama kemampuan otakku yang cuma bisa sebatas ini. jadi tolong di maklumi… aku ini udah berusaha update secepat mungkin karena di tagih-tagih, jadilah chapter sama sekali tidak jelas ini. ditambah lagi, baik manga maupun animenya Fairy Tail beberapa waktu terakhir ini sama sekali tidak memberiku inspirasi..

Reader: yang sabar ya! (menatap dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa di artikan)

Bj: oh iya, ini pemberitahuan ajah ya! Jika keadaan ku masih terus seperti ini. kemungkinan aku akan hiatus sampe sekitar selesai hari raya. =_= aku kan mudik juga! Yang pasti, mungkin aku akan dapat ide setelah melihat Fairy Tail The Movie 1 yang tengah di gembar-gemborkan itu. Tapi kalau misalnya aku dapat ide bagus, aku pasti langsung update..

Reader: berarti kalau kamu hiatus sampe selesai hari raya, aku ga bisa Narsis sampe selesai hari raya? (dengan shock)

Bj: begitulah, dan hal ini juga berlaku pada para pembawa acara "Bacot Season" yang sudah mengantri, antri sembako!"

Pembawa acara Bacot Season yang belum diketahui: APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? (TEREAK PAKE TOA MESJID TIAP ORANG) XD CAPSCLOCK JEBOL.

Reader: (nutup kuping)

Bj: (pemilik kuping tahan banting) ga usah lebay deh! Selebay-lebaynya kalian ga boleh ngalahin kelebayan ku!

Reader: ya sudahlah langsung ke perkenalan pembawa acara "Bacot Season" kali ini adalah..

(Lengser…..)

Reader: ha? Kok sound effectnya film horror? Segitu nesunya kah? Pokoknya gantiii.. AKU TAKUT

(ganti sound effect main theme insert songnya fairy tail, silahkan cari sendiri di google ada kok)  
Reader: hum…tumben kok pake yang ini?  
bj: ini koleksi rahasia di saat aku sedang _"Writer Block"._

Reader: segitu parahnya? =-=

Bj: menurutmu? Well, langsung ajah ya! Pembawa acara "Bacot Season" kali ini adalah sesuai permitaan beberapa reviewer yang kugabung jadi satu. Nah yang merasa karakternya terpilih dalam chapter ini silahkan berbangga hati.

Reader: jadi… (sambil buka kertas) EH? (mbaca kertas dengan mata melotot)  
bj: yup.. pembawa acara "Bacot Season" kali ini adalah, Plue dan Lyra..

Plue: pu..pun (sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya)  
Lyra: halooo semuaa… (dengan Alaynya)

Reader: yak langsung ajah cekidot ke pemenang lomba konsep adalah…. Jeng..jeng jenggg..(buka kertas pengumuman)… HOOO.. Ada dua orang nih!

Bj: Selamat kepada **Chiha Asakura Dragneel**, hum dia salah seorang reviewer yang selalu nongol di tiap chapter ku. Serta yang menyadari hal penting saat chapter 5 kemarin.. dan kali ini aku ngambil inti nya yaitu King & Queen Fairy Tail. Jadi mungkin agak tidak begitu mirip, dari deskripsi yang kamu berikan. Tapi aku ambil intinya ituuu…

Lyra: Selanjutnya.. adalah **Niha-chan The Nekoni**, seperti idenya Chiha, aku ambil bagiaan inti tempat legendanya ajh. Selamat untuk mereka berdua yang terpilih, yang lain tolong jangan marah, atau kecewa ya! Masih banyak kesempatan lain, selama bj masih menulis..

Plue: pun…Punnn…

Bj: oh iya, _special thanks from me to _**Kagamine The Twin Little Lord.** Ga tau kenapa, habis baca fic mu yang ch 10. Aku langsung punya semangat menulis.

Reading: Well, sekian author note yang kepanjangan ini. well, kali ini Bj mengundang personil dari beberapa guild lain, salah satunya Raven Tail. Bj mengundangnya setelah baca Fairy Tail chapter 292, Cuma karena mau bilang "Mas..mas.. mbak..mbakk.. mukanya di benerin ya!" karena terlalu kesal dengan Raven Tail. Terutam dengan mukanya Sting, dan Minerva. Kalau ga gitu si bj mau bilang gini, (kalau ga salah) "Mas…mas.. mbak..mbak.. mukanya di ganti ya!"

Lyra: Sampaiii jumppaaa di bawah, saat acara "Bacot Season"

Bj: Happy reading please, well mungkin telat.. tapi aku ingin mengucapkan. "SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN"

**DISCLAIMER:HIRO MASHIMA**

**WARNING: Romance Gajeness, humor gajenees, OOC, miss typo, dan ness-ness lainnuya**

**Fairy Tail Dance Festival**

"_Festival khusus milik kita berdua. Fairy Tail Dance Festival yang sebenarnya."_

Perkataan Natsu masih _terngiang-ngiang _di otak gadis berambut _blonde_ itu. Dan kini, gadis berambut _blonde _yang bernama Lucy itu, tengah merebahkan diri di atas kasur yang menurut Natsu sangat nyaman. Perlahan pipi Lucy menjadi kemerahan, menjadikannya sangat manis walau Natsu selalu memanggilnya aneh.

"Akh.. Apa yang aku pikirkan?" teriak Lucy sembari menutupi mukanya dengan bantal. Berusaha tidak mekirkan kejadian tadi dan juga Natsu. Natsu dengan senyum khasnya, Natsu yang selalu menolongnya, Natsu yang selalu bersamanya. "Na..tsu.." gumam Lucy pelan. Bahkan bisa dibilang nyaris tak terdengar. Dalam benaknya terlihat wajah Natsu yang akan selalu bersamanya.

"Kau menyukaiiiii nya…" sahut seseorang~err.. atau mungkin se-ekor kucing berwarna biru bersayap sambil memutar lidahnya. Kucing aneh yang entah mengapa? Bagaimana? Serta dari mana, makhluk kecil itu bisa masuk.

"HAPPY!" Teriak Lucy terkejut, dan seketika ia langsung terduduk dari tidurnya.

"Aye.." balas Happy singkat, padat, dan sama sekali tidak jelas.

"Sejak kapan kamu masuk, dan dari mana kamu masuk? Tunggu.. kamuu sendiriann?" tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi.

Happy hanya tersenyum pasrah dan berkata, "Aye.."sebagai pengganti jawaban yang panjang.

Seketika amarah Lucy memuncak karena jawab Happy, dan langsung menangkap atau lebih tepatnya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Happy. "BERIKAN ALASAN YANG BAGUS, JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN MAKAN IKAN BESOK!" sahut Lucy dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menyeramkannya dengan _The Great Titania from Fairy Tail _kita yang bernama "Erza Scarlet" itu.

"Aku bisa masuk, karena jendela yang terbuka Luce.. Kau memang benar-benar aneh, pantas saja Natsu tidak mau ikut kemari tadi." Jawab Happy.

"Eh?" gumam Lucy setengah mengerjab akan jawaban Happy. "Begitulah, saat kuajak kesini, dia tadi menolak.." sahut Happy dan mulai menceritakaan apa yang terjadi sebelum kucing aneh ini kemari.

"_Natsu…ayo kerumah Lucy, aku lapar dan mengantuk!" sahut Happy pada sahabat serta orang tua yang menemukannya, menetaskannya, serta merawatnya dari sebongkah telur hingga menetas dan menjadi seekor kucing hingga hari ini._

_Natsu menatap Happy sebentar, dan membalikkan badannya "Aku tidak ikut Happy. Aku akan memancing, dan tidur dirumah saja!" sahut Natsu dan menuju ke kolam di tengah hutan._

"_Tunggu Natsu, kenapa tidak makan di rumah Luce saja? Biasanya juga begitu? Tapi untuk makan baiklah! Namun memang kamu benar-benar bisa tidur di rumah yang berisi tumpukan oleh-oleh dari berbagai misi, setelah biasanya tidur di kasur Lucy yang hangat dan empuk itu?" tanya Happy sambil mengejar Natsu._

_Natsu terhenti sebentar dan menoleh, sang Salamander memperlihatkan senyum khasnya pada sang Nekomander sahabatnya itu. "Karena jika aku kesana sekarang, aku takkan tahan melihat wajah polosnya. Serta membandingkan dengan wajah aneh yang akan diperlihatkannya besok." Sahut Natsu. _

"Setelah mendengar jawaban Natsu, aku langsung kesini dan masuk ketika melihat jendela kamarmu terbuka Luce." Sahut Happy.

Lucy membeku di tempat sambil berfikir, _"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Natsu?"_

Tubuh Lucy _merinding_, biasanya perasaan ini menandakaan suatu hal yang besar dan juga sama sekali tidak masuk akal akan terjadi.

Keesokkan harinya…

Mentari hangat ditemani awan putih, serta langit biru menemani kota Magnolia yang damai hari ini. Namun di tengah kedamaian itu, terdengar suara ramai yang mengusiknya. Tepatnya berasal dari sebuah apartemen lantai atas di depan sungai..

"DRAP..DRAPPP.."

"BRAK.."

"Aku berangkat!" teriaknya sembari membanting pintu. Seorang gadis berambut blode, diikuti seekor kucing terbang di belakangnya.

"Luce… kita terlambat!" sahut kucing terbang yang bernama Happy itu.

Gadis yang di panggil Luce itu hanya mendengus kesal sambil berlari, "Maaf, aku tidur terlalu larut kemarin." Sahut Luce atau lebih tepatnya Lucy dengan nada menyesal.

Gadis it uterus berlari hingga ada sebuah benda yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Syutt" tiba-tiba selembar kertas jatuh tepat di depan muka Lucy. Gadis blonde itu membiarkannya kertas itu terjatuh, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke atas! Seketika, baik gadis itu maupun kucing biru tersebut terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Berlembar-lembar kertas, jatuh dari atas langit. Seolah ada seseorang yang menyebarkannya.

"Selebaran? Atau brosur?" gumam Lucy dan menangkap salah satunya.

Happy pun mendekat, dan berkata "Apa yang tertulis Lucy?" tanya Happy. Namun, Lucy hanya bergetar kebingungan dengan mata terkejut melihat isi kertas itu. "Happy, _max speed_!" sahut Lucy dengan tatapan mata serius.

"AYE SIR!" sahut Happy.

"BRAK…" pintu guild Fairy Tail terbuka dengan kasarnya, dan masuklah seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dan masih sedang diikuti seekor kucing biru.

"Lucy.. kau datang tepat waktu, aku hendak memanggil mu untuk meminta bantuan _spirit_mu!" sahut Mirajane yang terengah-engah menuju ke Lucy.

Lucy berhenti sejenak, terlihat seluruh anggota _guild_ tengah sibuk, _lalu lalang_ kesana kemari. Bahkan Nab yang biasanya hanya berada di depan papan _request_ kini juga sangat sibuk seperti yang lain. "Lucy, ayo bantu kami cepat…" teriak Lucky dari kejauhan. "Tunggu… Tak adakah seseorang yang ingin menjelaskan hal ini padaku?" tanya Lucy, namun sayangnya tangan Lucy sudah ditarik oleh Mirajane. Menjauh dari sana, dan meninggalkan seekor kucing biru dengan perkataan terakhirnya. "Aye!"

…

…

…

Setelah ditinggalkan Lucy, kucing itu sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Jadi kini Happy sedang terbang mematung di tengah-tengah _guild_. Membiarkan keheningan memasuki pikirannya ditengah keramaian serta kesibukan anggota _guild _yang lainnya.

Namun keheningan itu tidak terus berlanjut, hingga suara seseorang yang sangat _familiar_ memanggilnya. "Yo, Happy!" panggil seorang lelaki bermata onix, dan berambut _salmon_. Tentu saja, Happy langsung menoleh dan memanggil nama lelaki itu sembari terbang menuju ke arahnya atau mungkin ke atas kepalanya. "NATSUUUUUUUU…." Teriak Happy dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Natsu yang berwarna merah muda itu.

"Happy, mana Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil menurungkan Happy dari atas kepalanya. "Dia di bawa pergi Mira, Natsuu!" sahut Happy.

"Cih!" gumam Natsu pelan, kemudian berkata "Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya saat kaget, pasti aneh sekali!" sahut Natsu sembari melipat tangannya di dadanya, serta membiarkan Happy terbang lagi.

"Natsu… Ini di baca apa?" tanya Happy sambil memberikan kertas selebaran yang tadi di pungutnya di kota bersama Lucy. "Mana ku tahu? Coba saja tanya Lucy!" sahut Natsu.

"Tapi di sini tergambar lambang Fairy Tail Natsu. Berarti guild kita kan yang mengadakan acara ini?" lanjut Happy kemudian.

Natsu hanya terdiam sejenak dan mencerna tiap kata dari kalimat yang di katakan Happy. Dan akhirnya lelaki berambut _spiky_ itu berkata, "Oh, kalau itu sih aku yang merencanakan!" sahut Natsu.

"EHHH?" teriak Happy tanpa sadar.

Lucy yang kini ditarik oleh Mirajane, memaksa Mira menghentikan langkahnya dengan cara berhenti mendadak. Mira

"Tunggu.. tunggu dulu Mira~san." Sahut Lucy. "Ada apa? Kita harus cepat, karena banyak yang harus disiapkan!" sahut Mira.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Apa ada hubungannya dengan selebaran ini?" tanya Lucy sambil menunjukkan selebaran yang ditemukannya tadii.

(Lambang Fairy Tail) **The Real Fairy Tail Dance Festival**

Fairy Tail guild dari magnolia, akan mengadakan Official Dance Party bernama

**FAIRY TAIL DANCE FESTIVAL**

Siapapun boleh datang di pesta ini, boleh berpasangan boleh tidak.

Diharapkan datang pada:

Tanggal XX, bulan XX tahun XXX

Jam 19.00 (waktu Magnolia)

Di Guild Base 2, Fairy Tail.

Dari sana kita akan pergi ketempat Magic Ball. Menggunakan kapal.

TTD.

Master 1, 3, 4, dan 6 Fairy tail

(Special Guest: 5 guild from

Grand Festival Magic)

"Oh soal itu, kukira kamu sudah tahu." Sahut Mira polos.

Lucy menghela nafas pelan dan berkata, "Mungkin aku seharusnya sudah tahu, jika tadi pagi aku tidak bangun terlambat!" sahut Lucy.

"Itu idenya Natsu, yang di sampaikan pada Master Makarov, Master Maviss kemarin malam. Sebetulnya Master ingin menolaknya. Namun berhubung Master Maviis sangat menginginkannya, dikarenakan waktu zamannya Master Mavis masih jadi master, belum ada hal seperti ini. jadilah di setujui!" Jelas Mirajane panjang kebar.

"_Jadi,ini memang perbuatannya Natsu!"_ pikir Lucy sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian Lucy teringat satu hal dan bertanya lagi pada Mira, "Oh iya Mira, Magic Ballnya di mana?" tanya Lucy, karena memang di selebaran tersebut tidak disebut di mana tempat tersebut.

Mira, hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu Lucy, bahkan master pun tidak tahu. Yang mengetahuinya adalah Gajeel, Natsu, dan Wendy. Natsu berkata tempat itu adalah _Dragon Magic Ball_." Jelas Mira pada Lucy.

"_Dragon Magic Ball_? Tempat berdansanya para naga sihir? Pantas saja, hanya _dragon slayer _yang tahu!" gumam Lucy pelan sembari berdecak pinggang dan mengusap dagunya.

"Entahlah, tapi jika hanya _dragon slayer_ yang di besarkan oleh naga asli seperti mereka bertiga. Bukan berarti Sting dan Rogue dari SaberTooth juga tahu!" jelas Mirajane.

"Miraa~neeee… Lucy..tolong bantu aku!" teriak Lisanna dari kejauhan.

Mira yang mendengar hal itu, langsung menggenggam tangan Lucy serta menariknya sambil berteriak "Iya,,, kami datang Lisanna."

Semenjak hari Fairy Tail sangat sibuk, di tambah lagi antusias masyarakat terhadap acara ini sangatlah besar.

~ Di Blue Pegasus~

"Hoo.. acara yang menarik, bagaimana? Maukah kalian mewakili Blue Pegasus?" tanya seseorang yang memakai baju merah muda, dengan sayap di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya berkilau-kilau dan begitu pula dengan pemilik cahaya tersebut. "Tentu saja, Master Bob!" sahut laki-laki yang bernama Ichiya tersebut.

"Meh.. Ichiya" sahut Ichiya, dan tiba-tiba entah bagaimana, disekitar ruangan menjadi gelap. Namun hanya Ichiya yang diterangi lampu sorot. Dan di belakang Ichiya ada tiga orang laki membawa alat untuk mengeluarkan kertas warna-warni.

"Ichiya…" sahut mereka yang di kenal sebagai _three men's_.

"Akan datang.." lanjut Ichiya. "Akan datang.." tiru mereka bertiga.

"Pada Fairy Tail.." sahut Ichiya yang masih terus menyanyikan lagunya. Dan tentu masih ditiru mereka bertiga. "Pada Fairy Tail"

"Washoi~" sahut Ichiya.

"Washoi~" sahut lelaki tinggi bernama Hibiki sambil meledakkan alat tersebut.

"Washoi~" sahut lelaki yang agak pendek bernama Eve dan ikut meledakannya juga.

Dan "Washoi~" sahut lelaki berkulit hitam bernama Ren, tentu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Meh~"sahut Ichiya sekaligus menyelesaikan tarian serta lagunya barusan.

~Di Lamia Scale~

Terlihatlah, guild master mereka. Baba obaa sama. Sedang marah-marah sambil mengumumkan. "Pokoknya dari Lamia Scale harus ada yang datang.!" Sahut Baba obaa sama.

"Karena Baba obaa sama sudah bilang begitu apa boleh buat!" sahut Jura sambil menghela nafas.

"Jura~san aku ikut ya! Aku ingin bertemu Wendy~tan!" pinta Shelia pada Jura.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana denganmu Lyon?" tanya Jura sambil menoleh pada Lyon. Dan kini terlihat Lyon sedang membayangkan Juvia yang sedang berdansa dengannya.

"Hahahaha~ kurasa Lyon~san pasti ikut!" sahut Shelia sambil tertawa _sweat drop_.

~Di Mermaid Heel~

"Kagura~chan tentu kita akan ikut kan?" tanya Milliana pada Kagura.

Kagura hanya memandang Milliana sebentar dan berbalik sambil memunggunginya. "Karena kita telah di undang, maka kita akan memenuhinya!" sahut Kagura.

Millia tersenyum senang dan melonjak-lonjak girang sambil berteriak, "Er~chan tunggu aku ya!"

~Di Quarto Puppy~

"Oh yeahh!" terdengar riuh dari arah Guild Quarto Puppy.

"KINI KITA BISA CARI CEWEK, KARENA GA WAJIB BAWA PASANGAN!" _Koor _mereka.

~Di Saber Tooth~

"Aku akan datang!" sahut Sting tiba-tiba sebelum Minerva yang mewakilkan ayahnya sang Guild master.

"Aku juga!" sahut Rogue.

Minerva melihat mereka dengan kebingungan. "Aku tak tahu alasan kalian, tapi jika itu mau kalian. Terserah!" sahut Minerva sambil tersenyum licik.

"Rogue.. apakah aku akan ikut?" tanya Frosh pada Rogue.

Rogue melihat Frosh dan menundukkan badannya. "Tentu sajah!" sahut Rogue sambil menggendong Exceed kesayanggannya itu.

Hari dimana Fairy Tail Dance Festival di adakan.

Pkl. 19.15, di atas kapal.

Terlihatlah pemandangan yang kurang mengenakan dari ke 4 _dragon slayer_, dikarenakan mereka kini tengah mual-mual serta muntah-muntah yang di sebabkan penyakit akut bernama "Mabuk Kendaraan".

Apakah yang akan terjadi? Dan seperti apakah _Dragon Magic Ball_ itu?

~End chapter 6, TBC~

Bj: busyett dah.. akhirnya selesai juga! (sambil ngantuk-ngantuk)  
reader: jadi bagaimana bj? Apakah ada yang mau disampaikan dulu, atau langsung Bacot Season?  
bj: oh tunggu, sebentar.. Hallo readerku semua. Dimanapun anda berada, dan kapanpun anda membaca ini. Thanks for reading. Kali ini aku seperti biasa mau ngadain event, kali ini Cuma 1 event dengan 2 request kecil.

Kalian boleh request pairing yang akan muncul di pesta dansa nanti, tanpa pengecualian.

Bagi yang punya ide tengtang Dragon Magic Ballnya silahkan Review ato p.m aku.

Dan tentu, untuk pembawa acara bacot season,, masih di buka requestnya!

sekian dari ku. Terimakasih!

Reading: well, langsung ajah ke "Bacot Season (nepuk tangan) Lyra, Plue.

Lyra: halloo semua bertemu lagi dengan Lyra. Ada yang kunyanyikan satu lagu?  
Plue: punnn..punnn

Bj: jangann.. ntar kalau kamu nyanyi aku bisa ketiduran beneran. (ngasihin sebajong surat)

Lyra: baiklah..

Plue: pun… (sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Lyra)  
Lyra: **Little Otaku**: maaf ya idenya ga kepake. Tapi boleh ikut event buat Dragon Magic Ballnya kok! Selanjutnya untuk **Sadsa:** sorry morry strawberry, blue berry dan buah-buah lain yang ada berry di belakangnya serta buah lain yang dipaksakan ada berry dibelakangnya. Itu salah tulis. Seharusnya NaLi bukan Nalu. Selebihnya tolong baca review saya di kotak review ok! Plue tolong selanjutnya.

Plue: punnnnn (sambil memberikan kertas lain)

Lyra:untuk **Ren**: sudah kusampaikan pada Elfman. Tapi yang berhubng orangnya sendiri kaya gitu, aku nyerah dh! Dan soal update silahkan baca note diatas. Dan maaf untuk aquarius sama scorpionya mungkin chapter depan. Next to, **Chiha Asakura Dragneel** SELAMAT UNTUK IDEMU KARENA TERPILIH, dan maaf telah membuatmu menunggu hingga lumutan ya! Untuk alasan silahkan baca diatas. Lalu untuk **Snow sense:** begitukah? Thx. Dan the last untuk **Nounaa**: enggak kok bukan Flame, terimakasih atas pujian dan masukkannya.

Reader: yup dengan demikiann berakhirnya chapter ini secara keseluruhan.

Bj: oh iya, sekedar info: untuk author note (yang atas) dan Bacot Season. Sengaja ga pake bahasa resmi supaya lebih akrab.

Bj&reader: well, THX FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE!^^


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT 2

**PENGUMUMAN HIATUS**

Hallo semua pembaca setiaku…

Saya mau mengumumkan bahwa aku akan hiatus dulu. Mengingat aku akan sibuk terus sampai tanggal 17 agustus (aku anak paskib, dan tanggal 17 di sekolahku ada upacara dan aku jadi petugasnya). Dan tanggal 18 agustusnya aku harus mudik. Jadi aku akan hiatus dulu, sejak pengumuman ini di publish sampai aku active kembali. Dan kemungkinan itu saat mau masuk sekolah mungkin sekitar tanggal 25.

Sekian dariku… terimakasih atas perhatian dan pengertian. Dan.. SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI bagi yang merayakan.

Salam, **Bjtatihowo**


	9. Chapter 7

Bj: Semuaaanyaaaaaa aku kangennn kaliannn. Mumumuuuu (peluk reader satu-satu)  
reader: (menghindar dari pelukan) Cumpah? Cungguh? Cius?  
bj: Nelannn….

Reader: Mi apah?

Bj: Mi Burung Daraaaa.. (sambil nyanyi)  
Reader: so dari pada itu. Gimana kalau kamu jawab tatapan orang yang ada di sana (nujuk reader dan reviewer yang telah menanti-nanti fic ini, serta para penagih setia Fic ini)  
bj: etoo.. anoo.. *gugup. u.u tahun ini mama aku berangkat haji. Dan setelah hari raya aku ternyata langsung UTS jadinya ga sempet.(sambil nunduk-nunduk). Ini ajh aku ngerjakannya di sela-sela UAS karena tiap hari di tagih sama duo rentenir.  
reader: So, I must "KOPROL" with say "WAW" like that?  
Bj: HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KAMU KEJAM BANGET (nangis glundungan). Lagi pula, aku udah nyiapin special something kok!

Reader: ngapain ngomong bahasa inggris, kalau ga becus oi. Well, apaan special something.

Bj: hehehe, walau ga becus tpi penasaran kan.  
Reader:udah cepetan bilang, atau ga aku skip nih.

BJ: oi yg punya komando kan aku =A= well. Ya sutra lah, Special something, reviewer yang memiliki angka review tertentu akan aku kasih hadiah. Selengkapnya baca di "bacot season" ok!

Reader: kali ini supaya cepet karena kalian pasti udah penasaran. Langsung ajh mari kita perkenalkan pembawa acaranya kali ini.

Bj: (ngeluarin sound sistem, kali ini instrumental dari lagu fairy tail opening 11) silahkan masuk.

Dan akhirnya pembawa acaranya pun masuk. Dengan ekor duluan?

Reader: sesuai permintaan salah satu reviewer. JENG-JENG ini dia. Aquarius dan Scorpio.  
Scorpio: Yeah. We are.

Aqurius: (menatap scorpio dengan penuh cinta)

Bj: (menatap aquarius dengan bergidik!) well, karena kebetulan aku lumayan takut sama aquarius langsung ajh ok!  
aquarius dan scorpion: we akan bertemu lagi di bawah! (KYAA-KYAA)  
reader:Happy Reading ALL  
Bj: hope you like it ^^

_Flash Back:  
_

_Hari dimana Fairy Tail Dance Festival di adakan._

_Pkl. 19.15, di atas kapal._

_Terlihatlah pemandangan yang kurang mengenakan dari ke 4 dragon slayer, dikarenakan mereka kini tengah mual-mual serta muntah-muntah yang di sebabkan penyakit akut bernama "Mabuk Kendaraan"._

_Apakah yang akan terjadi? Dan seperti apakah Dragon Magic Ball itu?_

**DISCLAIMER:HIRO MASHIMA**

**WARNING: Romance Gajeness, humor gajenees, OOC, miss typo, dan ness-ness lainnuya**

**Fairy Tail Dance Festival**

"Turunkan akuu…" sahut seorang lelaki berambut _spiky_ dengan syal bermotif kotak-kotak ala pak haji yang tergantung di lehernya.

Namun hal tersebut tidak di hiraukan siapapun yang berada di atas kapal tersebut. Hingga akhirnya se-ekor kucing terbang berwarna biru yang lebih di kenal sebagai "Exceed" mendekatinya. "Natsu, kau selalu berkata seperti itu." Sahut kucing tersebut yang selain bisa terbang ternyata juga bisa berbicara. Namun anehnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang terkejut mengenai hal itu.

Disisi lain…

Kita melihat _Duo Dragon Slayer _dari "Saber Tooth" ini juga sedang terlihat pucat.

"Kalian tak apa? Sting, Rogue!" sahut kucing yang masih memiliki ras yang juga di sebut Exceed.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan Lector!" sahut seorang lelaki berambut _pirang _serta memiliki sihir _dragon slayer._

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut hitam menjawab menimpalinya, "Itu benar, kita adalah duo dragon slayer dari "Saber Tooth". "Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Sahut pria bernama Rogue ini sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Fro juga berfikir sama!" Sahut seorang atau mungkin seekor kucing aka Exceed dengan baju bertudung berwarna merah muda.

Nah kini mari kita lihat, seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang sang pencipta lagu "Best Friend" tengah tersungkur dikamar mandi dengan kepala berdekatan dengan lubang air.  
"HOEEKKKKK"  
Hanya suara itu yang terdengar, dan di depan pintu kamar mandi terdapat seekor Exceed hitam dan seorang gadis mungil yang manis tengah menunggu nya.

Suara kesal terdengar dari gadis berambut biru yang dikenal dengan nama Levy Mc Garden. Akhirnya Levy memanggil nama sang _Iron Dragon Slayer_ tersebut.

"Gajeel!"

Exceed hitam yang bernama Panther Lily ini hanya bisa berkata, "Bertahanlah Gajeel!" sembari melipat ke dua tangannya.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh!" sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat, dengan kipas di tangannya.

Sementara itu kita dapat melihat anggukan kepala dari seorang lelaki berbaju merah dengan rambut hijau panjang yang tergerai. "Laxus, tidak akan pernah seperti itu!" sahut seseorang yang di kenal dengan nama Freed.

"Tentu saja, benarkan baby's?" sahut seorang lelaki bertopeng. Sebut saja Bixslow.

Sedangkan pria separuh baya yang sedari di puja-puji tersebut hanya duduk diam, dan kemudian tiba-tiba berdiri.

Perlahan Laxus berjalan ke sebuah tempat, yang bertuliskan K.M. Setelah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam sebuah kotak yang bagian atasnya berlubang, serta bertuliskan "Buang air Rp.1000, Mandi Rp.2000". Lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu menuju ke lubang air dan akhirnya.

"HOEKKKKKKKKKKKK"

Evergreen pun terkejut dengan mulut terbuka _bung_!  
Freed hanya bisa melihat dengan mata membulat.

Bixlow pun kini tengah lemas, serta di kelilingi oleh para baby's yang kebingungan.

Di sisi lain, kita lihat berbagai macam orang tengah berkumpul untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang serius namun sepertinya menyenangkan untuk di dengar.

"Hei..hei menurut kalian seperti apa Dragon Magic Ball itu?" sahut seorang gadis berambut violet panjang dan berombak, Lucky namanya.

Seorang gadis berambut putih pendek, menyahutnya. "Mungkin sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan patung naga?" Sahut gadis tersebut yang bernama Lisanna dengan pose berfikir.

"Mungkin sebuah tempat yang romantis untuk para gadis?" sahut seorang lelaki, salah satu dari "Tri Mens". Dengan panggil akrab Hibiki.

Seketika, Juvia yang kebetulan sedang berada di situ untuk menguntit pangeran _boxer _kita Gray Fullbuster. Sedang membayangkan sesuatu dengan muka merah.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan macam-macam kue, makanan dan minuman manis? Atau mungkin dengan _hall _yang luar biasa?" sahut seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda yang di ikat 2. Sahabat karib dari _sky dragon slayer_ yang juga menguasai sihir angin, Celia Brendy.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Celia, dan saat gadis manis itu menoleh. "Lyon~san!" sahut Celia dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Bagaimana dengan sebuah tempat yang di ciptakan hanya untuk kami berdua!" sahut Lyon sambil tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan Juvia yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Ano… Juviaa…" sahut Juvia kebingungan.

Hingga kumpulan kecil itu menjadi ramai, bahkan Gray dan Lucy yang sedari tadi mengobrol sendiri, ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Tentu saja, Juvia yang mengetahui hal tersebut memberikan _death glare_nya kepada penyihir roh bintang kita yang memang sama sekali tidak bermaksud berpasangan dengan _ice boy_ tersebut.

Perlahan Juvia dengan muka memerah atau terkenal dengan nama _blushing _mendekati Gray dan berkata, "Menurut Gray~sama, seperti apa _dragon magic ball _itu?"

Sembari mengelus dagu, di sertai wajah berfikir Gray berkata, "Entahlah, siapa yang tahu tentang selera para naga itu. Terutama si _baka flame head _dan penyanyi aneh seperti Gajeel!"

"Hei, Lucy bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Lisanna dengan nada harap-harap cemas.

Lucy tersenyum, dan jika Happy tengah melihat senyum Lucy saat ini pasti exceed biru itu akan berkata, "Lucy aneh!". Akhirnya Lucy membuka mulutnya, "Tentu saja, tempat berkilauan bertatahkan intan dan berlian, lantai yang terbuat dari emas, atau mungkin air mancur tinggi yang terbuat dari perak, dengan air yang keluar adalah susu vanilla. Tentu kita di perbolehkan mengambil sedikit dari bagian _dragon magic ball _itu. Akhirnya aku bisa membayar uang sewaku bulan ini!" sahut Lucy dengan mata bersinar-sinar, rupa-rupanya khayalan tersebut berasal dari film "Ba*b**" yang dilihatnya baru-baru ini beserta uang sewa yang belum di bayarnya.

Tiba - tiba kapal pesiar raksasa yang megah itu berhenti, bagai permata bercahaya yang terombang-ambing di tengah lautan gelap. Terlihat seakan seseorang yang sedang meniru artis korea di tengah gelapnya kamar dengan lampu di matikan. Bersinar dengan segala lampu berada di kapal tersebut, tentu membuat terkejut semua orang. Setelah kapal persiar tersebut berhenti, mereka masih dikejutkan lagi dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba redup.

"APA YANG TERJADI?" Teriak sang Master mungil dari Guild Fairy Tail, sebut saja Master Makarov.

"Apa mungkin musuh?" sahut gadis atau mungkin wanita berambut hijau dengan rambut di gerai. Dengan segara gadis yang di kenal dengan nama _sexy snipper _itu melindungi putri kesayangannya. Ibu-ibu berjiwa siaga tersebut kita ketahui bernama Bisca Moulin.

"Akhirnya" sahut seorang lelaki dengan rambut _salmon_nya yang khas.

"Turunkan aku!" sahut lelaki dengan nama Gajeel Redfox.

"Berhenti!" sahut cucu dari pemimpin Guild Fairy Tail.

Sementara di sisi, lain kita lihat dua orang dengan gelar "Naga Kembar dari Saber Tooth" tengah terkapar di dek kapal bahkan mereka hampir saja kehilangan kesadaran.

Kini semua orang tengah melihat para _dragon slayer _dengan harapan mereka tahu sesuatu. Namun dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti itu tentu tidak mungkin bertanya pada sang pemilik sihir pembunuh naga. Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang cukup besar ada beberapa orang yang mencoba peruntungan mereka.

Perlahan, seseorang yang hanya memakai celana saja mendekati Natsu, dan berkata. "Oi, _flame head_. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, katakan sesuatu yang berguna tentang situasi ini, _baka_!". Lelaki yang di kenal sebagai Gray Fullbuster itu tengah memasukkan tangannya sambil berbicara dengan Natsu. Kini Gray tepat di depan muka Natsu yang masih bermuka pucat. Perlahan muka Natsu yang membiru, di hiasi dengan mulut yang seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kau mendengarkan tidak?" sahut Gray sambil terus melihat tingkah aneh Natsu.

Namun, Natsu tetap tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengeluarkan gerangan aneh dari mulutnya. Hingga berakhir dengan sesuatu yang sangat mengenaskan, terutama untuk seorang lelaki _maskulin_ seperti Gray Fullbuster.

"HOEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

Seketika semua orang menjauh dari Natsu, namun ada satu lelaki yang berdiri mematung di depannya berkat kejadian yang mengejutkan tersebut. Sekaligus membuat sebuah fakta baru yang dapat di muat di majalah "SOCERSES"

"**BAHWA NATSU DRAGNEEL BARU SAJA MUNTAH DI KAKI GRAY FULLBUSTER DENGAN MENGENASKAN!"**

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang cukup sehat untuk mengingat kembali tujuan mereka, dia adalah lelaki terkuat dari _guild_ "Lamia Scale" yaitu "Rock Iron" Jura.

"Jadi dimanakah tempat tersebut? Jika tidak ada _dragon slayer _yang dapat menjawabnya, kita juga tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya!" sahut Jura.

Seorang gadis manis dari "Lamia Scale" tiba-tiba menyahutnya. "Mungkin Wendy~tan tahu! Dia kan juga seorang _dragon slayer_ yang di besarkan oleh naga!" sahut gadis bernama Celia Brendy itu.

Berdasarkan penuturan yang memiliki fakta dengan kebenaran yang pasti tersebut, seketika semua orang menoleh ke arah _sky dragon slayer _yang putri dari naga bernama "Grandine". Yaitu Wendy Marvels yang tengah kebingungan dengan tatapan ratusan orang serta semakin erat memeluk exceed putih kesayanganya, Charle.

"Ano… etooo!" gumam Wendy kebingungan. "Maaf….." sahut Wendy lagi, karena merasa tertekan oleh aura yang menusuk tersebut.

"Kita sudah sampai!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut dari arah dek. Namun anehnya tidak semua orang bisa mendengarnya, tetapi orang-orang yang dapat mendengarnya segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara di ikuti dengan tatapan pengunjung lain yang tidak dapat mendengar suara tersebut termasuk tidak dapat melihat sang pemilik suara.

Mata membulat, wajah terkejut, mulut terbuka lebar menjadi pemandangan yang lazim dan juga terkenal di kalangan orang banyak. Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka. "MASTER MAVIS?" tentu disertai nada suara yang berbeda-beda walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah nada suara terkejut.

Tentu saja, gadis manis berambut pirang yang bergelombang itu langsung menoleh, ketika di panggil serempak seperti itu. "Ya?" sahut pemimpin pertama dari _guild_ "Fairy Tail" itu.

"Bagaimana caranya ikut kemari?" Tanya seorang anggota _guild _ Fairy Tail, Warren.

Pertanyaan tersebut berlajut pada Visitar. "Sedang apa disini?"

Kali ini ada seseorang yang lebih pengertian berkata, "Lama tak jumpa, Master Mavis!" sahut seorang gadis yang ternyata bernama Mirajane.

Hingga pertanyaan berlangsung pada seseorang yang benar-benar sehat dalam arti harafiah. "Master Mavis, apa yang tadi anda maksud dengan kita sudah sampai?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut _scarlet_ serta menyandang nama yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, Erza Scarlet.

"Tentu saja, kita sudah sampai. Disinilah _dragon magic ball _berada!" sahut Master Mavis sambil tersenyum dan merentangkan ke dua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" sahut seluruh anggota "Fairy Tail", yang masih di sertai dengan kebingungan para pengunjung lain yang tidak bisa melihat Master Mavis.

"Ja…jad…jadii.. disini _dragon magic ball _itu?" sahut Lucky, gadis berambut violet yang berombak. Mendengar penuturan Lucky yang tersebut, seisi kapal seketika menjadi gempar dengan bisikan disana sini.

"_Jadi disini dragon magic ball itu?"_

"_Di bagian mananya?"_

"_Mana mungkin di tengah laut yang tidak ada apa-apanya seperti ini!"_

"_I don't believe it!"_

"_Apa mungkin di dasar laut?"  
_Tiba-tiba Master Mavis melihat ke langit malam, dimana bulan purnama tengah menyidari di langit yang bersih. "Cuaca yang bagus, pasti mudah!" gumam gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Perlahan pendiri Fairy Tail tersebut mendekati Wendy. "Lakukan saja, begitu kamu melakukannya pasti yang lain akan mengikuti!" sahut Master Mavis pada Wendy.

Wendy yang awalnya terkejut, segera menganggukan kepalanya. "Maaf ya Charla!" sahut Wendy yang melepaskan exceed kesayangannya itu dari dekapannya, membiarkannya terbang sendiri dengan sayap sihir bernama "Aera". Kemudian gadis berambut _dark blue _itu berdiri tegap, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan sihir karena _pentagon _dari _sky dragon slayer_ muncul di depannya. Wendy menghadapkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Tenryu no Hoko!" teriak Wendy, untuk mengeluarkan raungan naga langit ke arah bulan purnama.

Seperti yang di katakan pencipta sihir besar Fairy Tail tersebut, berbagai macam raungan naga dari _dragon slayer _asli seperti Wendy, yaitu Gajeel, Natsu, serta naga kembar dari Saber Tooth yang tidak disangka secara sukarela mau menyumbangkan kekuatanya ikut meraungakan sihirnya.

"Karyu no Hoko"  
"Tetsuryu no Hoko"  
"Eiryu no Hoko"  
"Hakuryu no Hoko"

Perpaduan raungan para _dragon slayer _ke arah langit yang tengah di gantung bulan secara penuh, benar-benar luar biasa. Seperti pilar langit 5 warna menuju ke arah bulan purnama. Namun, di tengah-tengah kilau yang menakjubkan itu terjadi pula suatu hal yang mengejutkan semua orang.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencangnya, namun anehnya kapal pesiar tersebut sama sekali tidak terombang ambing oleh gelombang air laut. Perlahan suhu udara yang ada di sekitar situ juga naik menjadi panas. Semua orang takjub oleh kejadian yang menyalahi aturan musim itu. Seperti halnya Gray Fullbuster, penyihir es dari "Fairy Tail" yang kini tengah _topless_ dan hanya bermodalkan _boxer_ karena sama sekali tidak tahan dengan panasnya suhu udara tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Setelah perkataan Master Mavis yang mengatakan bahwa kita telah sampai. Lalu raungan para _dragon slayer _yang menciptakan fenomena alam yang aneh seperti ini?" sahut lelaki pemakai sihir _ice make _tersebut, sambil menghapus keringat yang mengalir di dagunya. Tentu juga akan membuat para _fans girl_nya langsung berteriak-teriak termasuk Juvia Lockser.

Fenomena alam tersebut terus berlanjut, karena perlahan-lahan kapal pesiar megah tersebut, seperti terangkat naik. Namun aneh, para makhluk hidup yang berada di sana, seperti tertarik kebawah. Hingga akhirnya sinar bulan mulai terlihat jelas, putih indah bersinar terang menerangi kapal pesiar tersebut, di iringi dengan bayangan yang tercipta. Karena semakin terang sinar yang menerangi, maka semakin pekat pula bayangan yang tercipta. Itulah hukum alam yang tak ada di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun.

"Akhirnya mulai tenang juga!" gumam Lucy yang sempat tersungkur di atas dek kapal. Ketengan tersebut rupa-rupanya juga di iringi oleh raungan para pembantai naga yang mulai berhenti. Namun bukan Fairy Tail namanya, kalau ketenangan tersebut berlangsung lama.

"GRATAAAAAAAAAAAAK"

Terdengar suara aneh yang misterius, namun sangat keras. Tanpa komando, semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ada yang melihat ke arah langit, ada pula yang ke dasar laut. Hal tersebut tentu membuat semua orang jadi kebingungan. "Hei, bukankah suaranya berasal dari bawah laut~!" teriak Milliana, penyihir dari _guild _"Mermaid Hils" yang memang hanya beranggotakan perempuan saja.

"Bukankah berasal dari atas?" sahut seorang lelaki dari "Tri Mens" Eve. "Meh~" perkataan Eve rupanya di setujui oleh salah satu anggota dari "Blue Pegasus" yang biasa di panggil Ichiya~sama atau _"Aniki"_ oleh ke tiga orang "Tri Mens" tersebut.

Tapi seseorang dari "Tri Mens" sebut saja dia Ren, mengatakan yang sebaliknya serta menyetujui perkataan Milliana tersebut. "Kurasa, memang berasal dari bawah laut!" sahut Ren.  
"Datang!" sahut seorang gadis bergelar _Titania_, penyihir kelas S bernama lengkap Erza Scarlet.

Seperti yang dikatakan Erza, memang sesuatu mendatangi mereka. Karena sebuah benda bermunculan di sekitar mereka. Rantai raksasa yang berasal dari dasar laut, tiba-tiba muncul. Benda tersebut terus naik menuju cahaya yang bergantung di langit.

"Rantai?" sahut Lucy kebingungan. _"NATSU!" _teriak Lucy dalam hati, dan segera berlari mencari _fire dragon slayer _tersebut. Berharap akan mendapat jawaban atas semua hal yang terjadi saat ini.

"Natsu, Natsu?" panggil Lucy dengan cara berteriak kesana kemari.

"Yo, Luceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" jawab Natsu pria separuh baya berambut merah muda dari kejauhan. Sebuah jarak yang cukup jauh dan tidak mungkin untuk manusia biasa dapat mendengar dari jarak segitu. Namun, dengan kekuatan pendengaran seorang _dragon slayer _yang di miliki Natsu. Tentu saja mudah untuk mendengar dari jarak segitu.

Mendengar suara Natsu menjawab panggilannya. Segera Lucy menuju ke arah lelaki yang selalu memakai syal ala pak hajinya kemanapun dia pergi, dan selalu di iringi seekor pengawal jenis exceed berwarna biru dengan nama Happy namun lebih suka di panggil "Nekomander".

Setibanya Lucy di hadapan Natsu. Secara mengejutkan Natsu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo!" sahutnya dengan senyum kebanggaannya, yang lebar dan menyinari seperti matahari serta menawan hati.

Tanpa sadar Lucy menerima uluran tangan Natsu tersebut, sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Perlahan tubuh mereka terangkat terbang melayang, bahkan Happy pun bisa terbang tanpa mengeluarkan sayap sihir yang bernama "Aera" miliknya.

Perlahan tubuh semua orang yang berada di kapal pesiar tersebut terangkat. Diiringi sebuah benda yang di tarik oleh rantai dari arah bulan purnama.

"Oi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gray yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat ke langit.

Juvia yang berada di sekitar Gray berkata, "Juvia juga tidak tahu!"

"Uwa…waa…" gumam Levy yang terkejut sekaligus meronta-ronta di udara.

Tiba-tiba tangan besar dan kekar menangkap bajunya dari belakang. Sontak Levy menoleh, "Gajeel!" panggil Levy pelan kepada pria yang menangkapnya tersebut.

Gajeel yang melihat ke arahnya di damping Lily, hanya berkata. "Jangan jauh-jauh dari ku udang!" ujar Gajeel pelan. Levy yang mendengar penuturannya sedikit _shock_, kemudian Levy tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sambil berkata. "Iya!"

Charla yang tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat juga sama terkejutnya dengan pengunjung yang lain. "Wendy?" panggil Charla sambil menoleh ke arah gadis yang memiliki sihir _support _tersebut.

Wendy hanya tersenyum senang, dan memeluk exceed putih tersebut. Putri dari Grandine itu mendekapnya erat karena senang. "Kita terbang Charla!"

Fro yang tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang, segera menuju ke arah Rogue. Tentu Rogue dengan sigap mendekap exceednya tersebut. Perlahan Lector yang sebelumnya berada di samping Fro menuju ke Sting. "Sting, apa yang terjadi?" sahut Lector.

Sting tidak menjawab, _white dragon slayer_ tersebut hanya melihat ke langit. Dimana rantai-rantai tersebut sedang menarik sesuatu dari arah bulan.

Hal tersebut juga di ikuti oleh Rogue sang _shadow dragon slayer_. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka terus terdiam.

"Terlihat!" seru Rogue pelan, matanya berubah menjadi serius.

Lector dan Fro yang mendengar gumaman Rogue kebingungan. Akhirnya Lector dan Fro juga melihat ke arah langit, disertai keterkejutan mereka.  
Sting hanya tersenyum, dan berkata "Akhirnya." Di sertai anggukan dari Rogue, serta teriakan seseorang yang menggema di seluruh kapal pesiar di sela-sela keterkejutan seluruh makhluk hidup yang berada di sana, keterkejutan bahwa mereka tiba-tiba terbang melayang.

"SEMUANYA LIHAT KE ATAS!"

Seruan keras yang ternyata di ucapkan oleh salah seorang dari _guild _"Quarto Puppy". Panggil saja, "Baccus" satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengalahkan Cana dalam perlombaan minum bir.

Semua orang yang tengah melayang segera mendongkakkan kepala mereka ke atas, untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kini, pertanyaan semua orang terjawab sudah. Mereka melihat sebuah sayap raksasa menutup belum ingin melebarkannya untuk memperlihatkan betapa menakjubkan serta mengagumkannya rahasia besar yang selama ini terkuci rantai oleh para naga. Warna putih bersinar di selingi warna pelangi yang tidak mendominasi membuat semua makhluk menjadi ingin mengetahui wujud sebenarnya. Perlahan sayap indah tersebut turun dari pintu gerbang bulan purnama di tarik oleh bercahaya yang berasal dari lautan penghubung seluruh dunia.

Disela-sela munculnya benda menakjubkan tersebut, muncul sebuah benda lain. Sebuah piringan kecil di bawah kaki setiap pasangan serta setiap orang yang ingin mencari jodoh mereka. Piringan kecil tersebut bersinar, dengan mantap menerima tapakan kaki setiap orang serta dengan cepat membawa mereka ke tempat yang di tuju. **DRAGON MAGIC BALL**.

"Bagaikan bintang-bintang yang berasal dari gelapnya lautan, menuju ke satu titik cahaya. Cahaya yang bersinar terang, mengumpulkan semua bintang yang datang sendirian maupun bersama. Untuk mempertemukan para bintang satu sama lain. Untuk memperlihatkan kepada dunia bahwa masih ada cahaya yang lebih terang dari yang dia pancarkan semua. Cahaya yang berasal dari senyuman semua makhluk, cahaya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Cahaya yang takkan pernah padam oleh apapun."

"Lucy,…. Lucyyy!" sahut seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Lucy yang terkagum-kagum oleh keindah yang tak dapat di lukiskan tersebut, terkejut karena seseorang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Sepertinya gadis berambut _blonde_ tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ukh..ah, Iya.." sahut Lucy yang masih terkejut. Hingga seekor kucing terbang atau exceed mendekati gadis manis itu dan sukses membuat Lucy naik darah. "Lucyyyyyyyyyy, wajahmu aneh sekali." Sahut Happy, tentu secara langsung mendapat hadiah berupa hukuman pukulan keras di atas kepalanya. "Diamlah, kucing aneh!" Sahut Lucy dengan tatapan mata yang tak kalah menyeramkannya dari Erza Scarlet "_Queen from _Fairy Tail".

"Natsu ada apa kamu memanggilku?" Tanya Lucy yang baru saja membungkam seekor exceed kecil yang tengah _pundung_ di dekat kaki Natsu.

Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Untuk apa? Tentu saja kan! Pertujukan yang sebenarnya akan segera di mulai!" ujar Natsu yang kemudian menoleh ke arah sayap tersebut.

"Per…pertunjukan?" sahut Lucy kebingungan.

"5" gumam Natsu pelan.

"Huum!" gumam seorang lelaki pembawa lagu, "Best Friends".

Sedangkan Levy yang kebetulan atau tidak itu, sedang berada di dekat Gajeel. Menjadi penasaran dengan sikap Gajeel yang tiba-tiba berubah! "Ada apa Gajeel?" Tanya Levy.

Namun Gajeel sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya, dan bergumam yang lain"Sudah 4 ya?"

"4?" gumam Levy yang semakin ke bingungan.

"Charla, Charla!" panggil Wendy kepada exceed putih kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Charla yang di panggil seperti itu, hanya menjawab dengan nada angkuh. "Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, aku ada di dekatmu Wendy!"

"Maaf ya Charla. Aku berdebar-debar karena penasaran. Tinggal 3 lagi!" sahut Wendy dengan nada senang.

Rogue dan Sting yang bersama dalam 1 piringan bercahaya masih terus melihat ke arah langit.

"Sepertinya salah satu dari kita sudah memulai hitungan mundur!" gumam Rogue pelan.

Sting hanya mengeluarkan _evil smirk_nya dan berkata, "Sebaiknya izinkan aku mengucapkan hitungan terakhir Rogue!"

Rogue hanya menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian kembali lagi menatap langit, "Lakukan sesukamu, aku tidak tertarik!" sahut Rogue. Lanjut Rogue kemudian "2".

"1" gumam Sting.

Sesuai hitungan mundur yang terakhir di ucapkan oleh Sting, dan sesuai fakta yang dikatakan Natsu. Memang pertujunkan telah di mulai.

Perlahan sayap tersebut mengepak, menunjukkan wujud aslinya. Sayap naga raksasa bersinar, perlahan-lahan menunjukkan rahasia yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Bukan sebuah tempat yang romantis untuk para gadis, dan bukan pula sebuah tempat yang penuh patung. Karena tempat ini takkan pernah terbayangkan oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya sendiri. Maupun semua orang yang tak pernah melihatnya.

Dibalik sayap naga tersebut, tersembunyi sisik naga yang sangat indah ribuan sisik yang tak terhitung. Lebih indah dari sayap yang menyembunyikannya, lebih menakjubkan dari sayap yang menyembunyikan. Banyak di antara mereka yang mengira sedang bermimpi, tapi ini nyata dengan segala sesuatu yang telah mereka lihat. Serta menjadi saksi atas suatu hal teranggap mimpi.

Walaupun mengeluarkan aura yang sangat luar biasa. Terlihat dari luar bahwa bagian dalam sisik transparan tersebut lebih dari luar biasa. Seperti naga yang tertidur didalamnya.

Inilah "Dragon Magic Ball." Tempat yang dituju untuk menemukan kebahagiaan sejati.

"WAW… Hebattt!" gumam Lucy pelan, dengan mata terbelalak.

Happy yang juga menyaksikan hal tersebut dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Satu hal yang terdapat dalam pikirannya terlontar keluar. "Natsu, bagaimana caranya masuk kesana?" Tanya Happy dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ha? Tentu saja lewat pintu kan?" gumam Lucy pelan, sembari mencari-cari daerah yang berbentuk seperti pintu. Atau apapun yang membentuk lubang. Sayang, seribu sayang. Usaha yang di lakukan _lady_ dari keluarga terkemuka "Heartfillia" tersebut berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Sisik naga tersebut, menutup dengan rapat. Tanpa ada celah sedikitpun, seakan-akan menolak orang lain masuk kedalam. Sekaligus menjaga bagian dalam yang selama ini hanya menjadi rahasia yang takkan pernah tersebar.

"Humm soal itu!" gumam Natsu pelan sembari mengelus dagunya.  
Nada curiga terlontar dari mulut Lucy Heartfillia. "Jangan-jangan kamu tidak tahu?" sahut penyihir _celestial_ tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Natsu mengangkat tubuh Happy yang kecil dan ringan tersebut.  
"Maaf ya Happy!" sahut Natsu, yang kemudian melempar tubuh Happy ke arah Wendy dan Charla.

"Kalau tidak salah cukup seperti ini!" sahut Natsu kembali, di ikuti dengan tatapan bingung dari Lucy Heartfillia. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bingung melihat kejadian tersebut. Seorang Natsu Dragneel, dengan mudahnya melempar exceed kesayangannya begitu saja. Walau di sertai bukti sesuai fakta pun, sulit bagi orang yang tak melihatnya secara langsung untuk percaya.

"Happy!" teriak Lucy walau sudah cukup terlambat, akibat dari reaksinya yang cukup lama. Sedangkan makhluk yang di panggil Happy tersebut hanya dapat mengelurkan satu kata. "Aye!"

Namun, secara tiba-tiba mata Happy menjadi terbelalak. "Lucyyy, Natssuuuu!" teriak makhluk kecil yang dulu sempat di kira anak seekor naga. Mendengar teriak Happy yang bernada ketakutan tersebut, segeralah sang penyihir dari "Fairy Tail" tersebut menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan lidah kelu secara tidak langsung melontarkan kalimat. "Natsu, apa yang kau lakukakan. Hap..Eh, Natsu badanmu?" sahut Lucy namun tiba-tiba percakapan tersebut menjadi berbelok arah.

Natsu hanya tersenyum dengan penuturan Lucy yang berubah arah seperti itu. "Lucy juga sama!" sahut Natsu dengan senyum khas tertempel di mulutnya. Kemudian Natsu mengulurkan tangannya menunjuk seseorang. "Seperti yang lain juga akan mulai masuk ke dalam!" sahut Natsu yang menunjuk beberapa orang dengan keadaan tubuh sama seperti mereka. Mulai transparan, namun tidak berarti akan menghilang. Lebih tepat di katakan akan terkirim ke suatu tempat, banyak orang yang menyebut fenomena ini sebagai _teleport_ atau teleportasi.

"Jangan-jangan!" pikir Lucy dengan wajah yang cukup pantas untuk di bilang aneh.

"Grayyyy~samaaa!" teriak Juvia, kepada Gray. Tentu saja semua orang mudah menebaknya. Karena hanya Juvia satu-satunya gadis dari "Fairy Tail" yang sudi memanggil Gray dengan tambahan "sama" di belakangnya.

"Apaa?" sahut Gray dengan suara yang tak kalah kerasnya. Perlahan tubuh mereka menjadi transparan serta menghilang.

"Apa ini? Sihir?" gumam Levy pelan. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Gajeel dan Lily. Gajeel melihat perubahan di tubuh mereka hanya mengeluarkan _evil smirk_nya.

"Kucing jantan!" sahut Charla yang terkejut dengan perbuatan Natsu. Tentu saja, dengan sigap Wendy menangkap tubuh Happy.

"Happy, kau baik-baik saja?" sahut Wendy setelah menangkapnya.

Namun, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut kucing jantan tersebut kecuali "Aye" dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

"WENDYYYYYYYYY~TANNN"

Terdengar suara menggelegar memanggil gadis berambut _dark blue _tersebut. Wendy yang tentu telah mengenali suara dan cara panggilan yang khas tersebut segera menoleh untuk menjawab panggilannya.

"Celia~tan" sahut Wendy, perlahan Wendy meletakkan Charla di atas tanah. "Maaf ya, Charla bisakah kau menjaga Happy!"sahutnya pada Charla.

"Bisa saja!" sahut Charla.

Wendy mendengar penuturan Charla merasa sangat senang. Perlahan Wendy berlari menuju ke sahabat karib yang berasal dari "Lamia Scale tersebut"

Perlahan tubuh mereka berubahan, menjadi tembus pandang. Akhirnya menghilang bersama butiran cahaya.

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung berturut-turut dan sangat cepat.

Lyon dengan Jura, Tri Mens bersama Ichiya, Lucky dengan Wakaba, Strauss sibling, Raijinshuu dengan Laxus, tentu saja Shado Gear team tanpa Levy, Alzack dengan Bisca tentu saja di iringi oleh si kecil Asuka, serta semua pengunjung yang lain. Baik yang sendiri maupun bersama, menuju inti dari _**Dragon Magic Ball**_, bernama resmi _**Dragon Heart**_.

Bagian dalamnya, adalah mimpi, cita-cita, harapan, serta cahaya yang ada didalam mimpi setiap orang.

"_**Hidup adalah perjalanan, perjalanan adalah hidup. Perjalanan kita tidak akan berakhir di sini dan masih akan terus berlanjut. Selama masih ada cahaya dalam hati, maka perjalanan hidup manusia juga takkan berakhir"**_

~End chapter 7, TBC~

Bj:ti,,,tiga belas lembar?(tereak pake toa)  
Reader: (bawa kalkulator) kalau ku itung diminus author note's and bacot season. Cuma 10 lembar kan.

Bj: hehehe. Oh iya,

Reader: seperti biasa. Mau langsung bacot season atau ada yang mau disampaikan dulu?

Bj: tentu saja seperti biasa, sedikit penyampaian basa basi dang a penting dariku. u.u

(bawa mike)  
Halo reader ku semua, di manapun dan kapanpun anda berada. Pertama-tama aku ingin menyampaikan sedikit thx khusus dariku.

Yang pertama untuk duo rentenir yaitu **Sayuran **dan **Parau**. Thanks for dukungan kalian dan always nagih aku. Well, aku tunggu review kalian. Kalau ga review ga update.

Lalu untuk **Day~chan**, mungkin sebagian ada yang tahu makhluk ini. Dia adalah salah satu author yang sama seperti ku. Yang ngarang **Good Bye Gray!** Itu lhooo.

Lalu untuk **Ariri Dragneel**, walau baru-baru ini review. Tapi tiap hari mau menerima p.m ku yang berisi keluh kesah membuat fic FTDF ini.

**Chiha Asakura Dragneel**, reviewer yang ngikutin ceritaku dari awal dimana fic ini baru lahir procot sampe sekarang. Maaf ya, lagi-lagi bikin kamu lumutan. Special thx for you. Selalu review, never be silent reader. Dan selalu ikut event, seneng dh,

Yang kedua, seperti biasa. Mini event,

Nah ini kesempatan buat penggemarnya JeRza. Aka Jellal Erza. Dari hasil request kemarin, banyak yang minta pairing 1 ini. Masalahnya untuk memasukkan Jellal dalam cerita ini itu susah. So, yang punya ide gimna caranya si Jellal masuk cerita ini silahkan p.m atau di kotak review. Terutama yang minta pairing ini.(nglirik beberapa reviewer penggemar Jellal dan Erza)

Lalu seperti biasa, yang request pembawa acara bacot season, masih aku buka.

Juga masih boleh request pairing yang akan muncul di pesta dansa.

The last, third.

Sesuai yang aku bilang di atas. Reviewer dengan angka tertentu. Akan dapat hadiah, baik itu log-in atau non log-in. untuk angkanya aku rahasiakan u.u. Of course, hadiah itu 1 tapi boleh milih. Untuk keterangan selanjutnya akan ku umumkan di chapter berikutnya.

Ok, sekian dariku.

Reader: selanjutnya kita masuk ke "Bacot Season". Aquarius dan Scorpio, dozoo. (sambil tepuk tangan)

"**BACOT SEASON"**

Scorpio: Yeahhh, we bertemu lagi…

Aquarius: Scorpio….. (mata love-love)

Scorpio: Ok, We akan membawakan acara "Bacot Season", but before that.

Aquarius: thanks for reviewer yang ingin kami menjadi pembawa acara bacot season. (wajah suringah)

Scorpio: yeah, first we akan membacakan dari **Shapire blues **kaya gini lanjutannya. Second, to **Ruu Eucliffe**, memang benar. Well, next chapter. Bj said: insyallah. Chapter depan kalau ga depannya lagi.** Little Otaku**, thank you for you. **Drift Scarlet**, bj said: saya bukan bapak kamu. Orang aku cewek, sejak kapan bisa jadi bapak" =A=. ini udah. Hope you like it.

Aquarius: next for, **Neng bolot**. Bj said: syarat pertama minta pembawa acara bacot season, Ga boleh pemain utama. Soallnya kasian pemeran pembantu. So, jellal erza jelas ga mungkin. Gomenne. **LAST FOR, JaneValentine** , this new right?  
Bj: So, Thank you Aquarius and Scorpio.

Reader: dengan berakhirnya bacot season, maka berakhir pula rangkaian fic FTDF ch 7 ini secara keseluruhan.  
Bj and Reader: WELL, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE! ^^.. FLAME JUGA BOLEH.


	10. Chapter 8

Bj: hai-hai bertemu lagi dengan saya. Bjtatihowo yang unyu-unyu dan imut ini. (pasang tampang imut)

Reader: apanya yang unyu. Kunyuk Iya.  
bj: oh, your word always so JLEB gitu ya.

Reader: -" this is me. This is real… (nyanyi)  
bj: mari kita abaikan dan sambut. Pembawa acara "Bacot Season" kita.  
Reader: WOI. (Balang pake Mik)

Bj: nah kali ini mohon maaf seribu maaf, aku ga ngadain bacot season ch ini.

Reader: jangan" pengaruh tadi pagi.

Bj: IYA PENGARUH TADI PAGI. TUNJUKKIN SAMPUL RAPOT TENGAH SEMESTER

Reader: survei membuktikan bahwa selembar kertas dapat menurunkan semangat author menulis

Bj: tapi aku perkenalin ajh ya buat ch 9. Sebetulnya ini request teraneh yang pernah aku dapat tapi justru aneh, makanya jadi unik dan menarik. Dan ku pilih.  
Reader: MARIIIIIIIII KITA SAMBUT…  
bj dan Reader: Pembawa acara "Bacot season" chapter 9.

Bj: LAXUSSSSSSSSSSS

Bj dan reader: dannnn

Reader: MYSTOGANNNNNNNNNNN

Dari siluet bayangan hitam terlihat Laxus sembari melipat tangannya, dan Mystogan yang sedang membawa semprot menyiram tanaman (kaya yg di OVA itu lhhooo)  
Bj: ga pake lama ok. So langsung ajh

Reader: Cekidot and happy reading

Laxus: (membuang muka)  
Mystogan: ANIMAAAAAAA (WAJAH MADESU)

**DISCLAIMER:HIRO MASHIMA**

_Flash Back:_

_Kejadian tersebut berlangsung berturut-turut dan sangat cepat._

_Lyon dengan Jura, Tri Mens bersama Ichiya, Lucky dengan Wakaba, Strauss sibling, Raijinshuu dengan Laxus, tentu saja Shado Gear team tanpa Levy, Alzack dengan Bisca tentu saja di iringi oleh si kecil Asuka, serta semua pengunjung yang lain. Baik yang sendiri maupun bersama, menuju inti dari __**Dragon Magic Ball**__, bernama resmi __**Dragon Heart**__. _

_Bagian dalamnya, adalah mimpi, cita-cita, harapan, serta cahaya yang ada didalam mimpi setiap orang. _

"_**Hidup adalah perjalanan, perjalanan adalah hidup. Perjalanan kita tidak akan berakhir di sini dan masih akan terus berlanjut. Selama masih ada cahaya dalam hati, maka perjalanan hidup manusia juga takkan berakhir"**_

**WARNING: Romance Gajeness, humor gajenees, OOC, miss typo, dan ness-ness lainnuya**

Saat mereka tepat melangkahkan kaki di Dragon Heart tersebut. Mereka tidak melihat apapun, putih bersih bersinar. Apakah hanya ini kejaiban yang ini ditunjukkan oleh para naga kepada para manusia?

Hal tersebut sungguh membuat terkejut. Karena mereka kira kekosongan tempat ini, yang seperti ruang hampa akan memupuskan mimpi mereka. Tentu tidak, memang dalam sebuah cerita para naga datang dan akan menghancurkan segalanya. Namun yang kita bicarakan adalah naga yang merupakan bagian dari peri.

Seperti nama mereka, peri mempunyai ekor. Terbang kesana kemari membawa kebahagiaan dan kejutan. Tak ada yang tahu dari mana mereka berasal. Sebuah misteri abadi.

**Created By: Bjtatihowo**

Namun disini, ditempat ini, saat ini. Para naga yang merupakan bagian dari peri tersebut. Akan mengungkap sebuah rahasia. Rahasia dari para sang naga. Sebuah kisah yang terlupakan karena tidak pernah dibuktikan.

Cerita lama yang telah hilang akan terangkat kembali. Untuk mengingatkan semua orang akan keberadaan peri dan naga. Saat itulah cerita itu tidak akan pernah hilang kembali, serta menjadi legenda. Untuk membuktikan bahwa peri dan naga itu ada, mereka hidup, dan mengawasi disekitar kita.

Percaya atau tidak percaya? Inilah saatnya pembuktian untuk mereka yang tidak percaya atau bahkan tidak mengenal sama sekali apa itu peri dan naga.

**Fairy Tail Dance Festival**

"WAWWWWWW" terdengar suara _background _khas animenya.

Bagaimana tidak? Karena tempat itu kosong, tidak terisi apapun. Putih bersih, bersinar ala iklan sebuah sabun pencuci piring diTV.

Gadis manis berambut _blonde _menoleh kearah orang yang disampingnya. Lelaki berambut salmon merah muda. Sebenarnya gadis itu ingin menanyakan tentang tempat ini. Seperti pertanyaan. "Apa yang terjadi?", "Ini sebenarnya tempat apa sih?", dan sejenisnya. Namun saat gadis yang akrab dipanggil Lucy tersebut melihat wajah sang 'Salamander' Natsu Dragneel tersebut, dia tidak jadi bertanya.

Ekspresi keyakinan terlukis diwajahnya, senyum khas terpampang dibibirnya. Saat itulah Lucy menyadari, bahwa hal menarik namun bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal akan terjadi.

"Mimpiku adalah aku ingin makan sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa membayar!" teriak penyihir pembantai naga, dengan elemen api tersebut.

Saat sang _flame head_ tersebut berteriak dan menyatakan keinginan yang aneh seperti itu. Tentu saja membuat semua orang menoleh terkejut. Namun ada yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut lagi, karena keajaiban memang sedang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah meja, lengkap dengan makanan dan minumannya hadir didepan lelaki berambut merah muda tersebut.

"APAAAAAAAAA?"  
" ?"

"KENAPA BISA?"

Sayangnya semua teriakan keterkejutan itu tidak diharaukan oleh Natsu, dan lelaki tersebut melakukan hal yang benar-benar membuktikkan bahwa dia Natsu Dragneel sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keterkejuttan tersebut.

"Happy, kita makan besar!" sahut Natsu kepada exceed biru kesayangannya.

"AYE SIRRRR!" sahut exceed yang bernama Happy tersebut. Tentu saja, walaupun exceed dia masih seekor kucing. Jadi makanan yang dituju pertama kali ada ikan, begitu pula Natsu. Walaupun dia manusia tetapi dia mewarisi sihir pembantai naga, yang membuat tubuhnya memiliki kekuatan seperti naga. Segera saja, lelaki tersebut menuju ke arah berbagai macam daging yang bertumpuk disana.

"Nat..Natsu…" sahut gadis berambut pendek putih. Gadis termuda dari Strauss bersaudara, Lisanna Strauss.

Natsu segera menoleh, dan berkata. "Ada apa Lisanna, ayo nikmati saja. Ini kan pesta, kalian semua jugaa!"

Sayang seribu sayang, sepertinya hampir sebagian orang tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehingga hanya melukiskan wajah kebingunan diantara mereka, juga ekspresi kelaparan karena melihat makanan sebegitu banyaknya.

Karena keajaiban yang dilakukan Natsu tentu saja, semua orang melihat kearahnya. Saat itulah ada seseorang yang menyadari sebuah keanehan. Gadis berambut panjang, dengan pita berbentuk bandana berwarna putih bertengger dengan manis diatas kepalanya.

Gadis bernama Kagura tersebut berkata, "Hei, ada yang aneh dengan makanan tersebut." Sahutnya. "Hoo. Kau menyadarinya!" tukas seorang lelaki berbadan kekar, namun tanpa satupun rambut tubuh di kepalanya. 'Rock Iron' Jura. "Begitulah,, men…" sahut lelaki dengan sinar berkilauan disekitar tubuhnya, 'Blue Angel' Ichiya.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan ketiga orang tersebut, mereka semua memperhatikkan makanan Natsu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seketika itu pula, ada yang merasa _shock_, _frustasi_ seketika, dan juga senang.

"Bagaimana bisa, makanan yang dimakan Natsu-san dan tersisa piringnya saja. Di piring kosong tersebut ada makanan lagi?" sahut Hibiki, 'Trimens' dari Blue Pegasus. Walaupun ini dunia sihir, namun hal itu dirasa sangat aneh.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku." Sahut 'Maiden of the Sky' Wendy Marvels.

"Wendy? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya kucing putih bersayap, Charla.

Wendy memandang kearah langit. "Aku sebuah keadaan dimana aku bisa berbicara dengan Chelia-san secara menyenangkan." Teriak Wendy.

"Wendy-tan?" gumam sang pembunuh dewa tersebut. Chelia Brendy. Sembari menoleh kearah teman yang sepertinya juga sekaligus _rival_nya tersebut.

Namun gumaman bernada penasaran tersebut segera terjawab, karena tiba-tiba muncul sebuah meja dan kursi beserta _tea set_ dan kue-kue kecil seperti chiffon, tart mini, sejenisnya sebanyak 3 tingkat.

Terlihat, sang pembunuh naga angin tengah memeluk Charla kini duduk dikursi tersebut dan tersenyum kearah Chelia. "Perbincangan antar teman, itu adalah cintaaa…." Sahut Chelia yang segera duduk didepan Wendy. Segeralah dimulai perbincangan antar dua gadis muda tersebut.

"He?" gumam gadis pendek berambut _navy blue_. Levy Mcgarden.

"Ada apa udang?" Tanya sang pembunuh naga besi. Gajeel Redfox.

Levy hanya menggeleng pelan, "tidak. Hanya saja entah mengapa seperti mengabulkan mimpi saja." Jawabnya, dengan tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan ketakjuban.

"Mimpimu." Sahut Gajeel.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Levy. "Teriakkan mimpimu keras-keras disini." Sahut Gajeel.

Levy mendengar perintah aneh tersebut, menjadi bingung. Lebih bingung dari apa yang terjadi baru saja. "Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa?" Tanya Levy bertubi-tubi.

Gajeel tidak menjelaskan apapun hanya meminta Levy melakukannya. "Kau akan tahu, saat kau mencobanya."

"Aku ingin membaca buku yang tidak pernah kubaca selama ini." Teriak Levy sembari memejamkan matanya. Seketika itu juga muncullah lemari-lemari tinggi serta banyak yang penuh dengan buku. Segera saja, gadis berambut biru muda tersebut mengambil _wind glasess_ yang entah dari mana munculnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan..." gumam Levy pelan.

Seorang lelaki bertopeng dan bertopi merah perlahan mendekatinya, dan berkata. "Apakah kau tahu sesuatu peri biru?" tanya lelaki itu tersebut.

Levy seketika menoleh, "Rufus Lohr, harimau terpintar." Sahut Levy terkejut. Gadis yang semula terduduk tersebut, perlahan berdiri. "Aku terkejut, dirimu bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali."

"Tempat ini bukan tidak memiliki apapun. Hati seekor naga dapat memutuskan, terkabul atau tidaknya permintaan manusia. Manusia hanya dapat meminta, dan hati sang nagalah yang dapat memunculkan. Karena hati sang naga dapat mengabulkan permintaan manusia, sebab itu sisik sang naga sangatlah keras." Jelas Levy.

Rufus akhirnya memandangnya dengan senyum penuh makna. "Aku mengerti, Dragon Heart. Hati sang naga bukannya tidak terisi apapun, melainkan akan terisi jika kita para manusia meminta. Tempat ini dapat mengabulkan semua permohonan."

"Tidak hanya itu," sahut Gajeel tiba-tiba.

Sang gadis pembantai naga langit pun ikut menyahutnya. "Tempat ini, Dragon Heart memiliki keajaiban lebih dari itu. Jika sang naga bersedia mengabulkan semua permintaan manusia, maka sang naga akan terbang. Untuk membuktikan bahwa, mereka para naga. Ada, hidup, dan dengan seluruh jiwa dan naganya bersedia berpencar untuk melindungi manusia."

Tiba-tiba Natsu menghentikan makannya, dan berdiri mendekati Gajeel. "Sayangnya, semua kelebihan itu memiliki kekurangan. Naga, tidakk... Bahkan semua makhluk hidup seperti apapun itu. Tidak dapat mengembalikan kematian menjadi kehidupan. Jika kau tetap melanggarnya, sebagai gantinya sang pemohon akan mendapatkan kutukan. Bahwa dia akan menemui kematian, saat menginginkan kematian menjadi kehidupan. Saat itu, sang pemohon akan mengetahui kenyataan. Bahwa dia tidak dapat bertemu dengan orang yang disayanginya lagi." Sahut sang lelaki berambut _salmon_ yang sungguh membuat terkejut semua orang ditempat tersebut.

"Sejak kapan Natsu bisa berbicara serius?"

"Amajing!"

"WAW"

"Luar Biasa."

"Jangan-jangan salah makan terus tombol diotaknya berubah."

"Kesambet apa?"

"Apa mungkin, penyakit mabuk kendaraannya merubah dijadi pintar?"

Segala macam pertanyaan dengan berbagai wajah yang unik muncul dibenak setiap orang. Namun akhirnya, jawabannya hanya 1. "Tidak mungkin" pikir mereka dengan wajah, _innocent_.

"Entah kenapa aku seperti bisa mendengar pikiran mereka!" sahut Natsu dengan _jaw _drop menghiasi.

"Men... jadi yang harus kita lakukan, setiap orang hanya perlu meminta apa yang diingikannya bukan?" sahut lelaki dengan parfum yang bercahaya silau, dan tidak kunjung hilang cahayanya.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar ikut menyahut. "Yang dikatakan Ichiya-dono itu ada benarnya. Kurasa kita juga harus menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik." Sahut _Gantetsu no _Jura, tepatnya Jura Neksis dari Lamia Scale.

"Hoo, guru hebat sekali." Sahut ketiga murid yang juga merupakan anak buahnya. Hibiki, Eve, dan Ren.

Ichiya yang dipuji seperti itu, memutarkan badannya yang kecil diatas meja layaknya seorang balerina, sembari berkata. "MENNNNNNNNN..." sekaligus juga, menyebarkan kilau kerlap-kerlip yang mengelilingi tubuhnya keseluruh ruangan.

Ada sebaik orang yang mengagumi cara menyebarkan seperti itu, ada yang langsung _sweet drop _ditempat, maupun ada pula yang langsung pingsan dan tak kunjung sadar ditempat. Namun diantara semua itu yang berkomentar hanya 1.

"Malaikat biru kita memang menakjubkan." Sahut Jeanny Raylight.

Namun kejadian aneh tersebut akhirnya diakhiri dengan setiap orang yang menyebutkan permintaan mereka masing-masing.

"Permintaanku adalah agar aku dan Juvia~chan diikatkan oleh benang merah tadi bersama." Sahut seseorang lelaki penyihir es berambut putih. Ya, dia adalah Lyon Bastia, dan dia mengatakannya dengan gaya seorang pangeran yang tersipu-sipu.

Namun, ada juga yang meminta dalam hati. _"Aku ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakaku jika dia bertemu denganku lagi."_ Gadis itu berambut panjang, dengan bandana berwarna putih menghiasi rambutnya yang indah. Panggilannya sebagai duyung terkuat bukanlah sembarangan. Kagura adalah namanya, adik dari Simon.

Namun, diantara banyak permintaan yang panjang. Terdapat seseorang yang hanya menggumamkan 1 kata saja, tepatnya 1 nama saja. "Jellal..." gumam Erza Scarlet, dia merindukannya. Lelaki yang memberikan keberanian untuk meraih kebebasan, lelaki yang pernah menyakitinya karena suatu sebab, dan juga lelaki yang menyayanginya serta disayanginya lebih dari siapapun.

"Huah... aku ingin Shoo dan Wally ada disini untuk melihatnya." Sahut Milliana dengan keras tanpa sadar. Dia memang ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Teman lama, yang dulunya sesama budak dimenara budak. Namun sekarang mereka sudah bebas, dan menemukan kebebasan yang mereka cari di pelosok dunia.

Berbagai macam permohonan disebutkan. Hingga kita mendengar seorang lelaki berambut _raven _hitam menggumamkan permohonannya. Sangat pelan, bahkan sang pembunuh naga sekalipun tak dapat mendengarnya. "Permohonanku adalah, aku dapat mendengat jawaban atas pernyataanku pada Lucy."

Lelaki itu kemudian memandang kearah. Gray Fullbuster, peri yang menggunakan sihir es. Bahkan gadis yang disebutkan dalam permohonannya tersebut takkan menyangka kalau dia akan meminta permohonan seperti itu. Permohonan yang diucapkan dengan nada sendu.

End ch 8, TBC

Bj: Thanks for Reading

Reader: and Reviewww. ok


End file.
